Escape From
by syune
Summary: "But everyone needs a plan that can make them alive, don't you, doctor?" Loki escaped from Asgard. Bruce have been nearly Hulk when he saw Loki on street. Tony Stark and Thor can find the jail breaker? How will Nick Fury react to Asgardians two humanoid and one bird? How Clint react when he meet yellow bird buddy? Slight Slash. Loki/Bruce
1. Chapter 1

-This is my first fan fiction... I can't sure this is a fiction or trash. But I really want to write this! So I write.

And oh, this is slash, maybe.

P/S : I am the stupidest in the world maybe... I usually use wordpad to write story, then upload that to this site. When I wrote in wordpad, I use '-' to devide the part of story(Bruce & Loki part, Other avengers part) Then I realized the line disappeared when I check my story! Wow. Maybe this site really hate hyphen. You guys really really were confused by not having deviding line... So I learn how to use inserting horizontal line. I'm sorry...

* * *

After Chitauri invasion, there was awkward swuwama party. Few days after, Thor and Loki went back to Asgard. Other avengers also went back to their normal life(yeah, if we can call SHIELD agent life of Fucking-Billionaire life or defreezed super soldier life normal)

Doctor Banner, too. Of course Tony Stark suggested staying in Stark tower and researching anything he want. Tony assured him it would be really fun. But Bruce politely refused that. Because, first, he doesn't want to stay anywhere SHIELD knows where he is,(well, at least he want to think that SHIELD doesn't know where he is. Even though he knows that is not true.) And second, even though Tony assured him, Bruce thought stay will become like swuwama party. It sounded really tempting, but truth was so awkward meal that food tasted like paper.

So Bruce went to India, went to life before Avengers, helped people, did doctor's work, and tried to forget the other guy.

That's why doctor Banner strides on Indian street. It's raining, not heavy rain, but enough to regret not having an umbrella. He doesn't run or walk fast. It's too late to try escaping rain. He is already soaked.

He turned the corner and gaped. A tall, black hair man lied on street. And the man doesn't move. Some feeling stroke him. That scene reminded him of some memory. He flashed back to Stark tower. The memory is blurring and undetailed - like always when he recalls the other guy's memory - but he can see what is important. Black hair man, lying on the floor, unmoved, scratched.

Loki.

Bruce can hear his heartbeat sensor beeping. It says his heartbeat is uprising. Bruce shuts his eyes and takes deep breath. He has to calm down.

After few minutes, Bruce reopened his eyes. Ok. That's just a stranger, not Loki. Bruce carefully approached the man.

"Hello? Are you okay? Do you need some help?"

No respond.

"Can you hear me?"

The stranger doesn't move or say something. He even doesn't flinch. Bruce gently shook him. Oh my. Bruce's finger is cold because of rain, so the stranger's fever is like fire to Bruce. He almost thought he got burns.

Bruce looked around the stranger, but there is no trace of blood or battle. It's so dark that Bruce cannot perfectly sure what he saw but the man doesn't look like have serious external injury. Bruce's next thought was maybe he is hell-sick-but-no-money-to-see-a-doctor.

He can't just let the guy die on the street, especially when he is doctor and maybe he can cure the stranger. So Bruce gave the stranger a ride on his back. He is slim, no, maybe he has only bones and skin, no flesh. But he is tall, and Bruce is a person who never heard a compliment about his height. So carrying the guy is tough job to him.

But finally, he can lift the man to his abode. Banner laid the black hair man on the bed, and turn on the bulb. He flinched. He cannot move even an inch. His heartbeat sensor started beeping. He can't breath.

Loki.

No, a stranger looks so much like Loki.

Is that possible?

He is slimmer than Loki. He doesn't wear glittering clothes and helmet. He is so haggard. Beeping is louder. He can feel his confusion and anger calling green monster. He is nearly Hulk-out. He has to relax himself. Bruce gets out the room as fast as he can. Still raining, but he doesn't care. Tornado will be better than the scene of the room. He walked fast, almost ran. He stuffed his hands into pocket. He felt something. What is this? Ah, cell phone.

Thanks to Tony, cell phone is water-proof. Bruce's trembling finger touched the screen. There is few number in the phone.

* * *

Tony whined when he saw the name on his phone.

"Oh, maybe I have to buy lottery tickets today. Six months from leaving Stark tower and the first call? What a lucky day. Even Thor gave me a text during the time! I thought he lost the cell phone. Or he went through kind of worm hole and just arrived to India."

He touched the screen.

"Yeah. This is awesome handsome Tony fucking Stark. Are you alive, Bruce?"

There is only ragged breathing.

"You know what? It's sort of kinky. I almost freak out."

And some sob. Tony volumed up his phone. Now he can hear some beeping sound.

"Oh god, Bruce. Bruce, don't tell me there are some bombs and two minutes left. You will survive, but you will be more powerful bomb than that!"

Bruce chuckled.

"That's what I thought."

"IS THERE REALLY BOMBS AND-"

"No, no. What I mean is-, it's my heartbeat sensor sound. That mean, I'm nearly Hulk."

Bruce growled. He took a deep breath. Tony wants to shout 'HELL HOLY FUCK! CALM DOWN OR YOU WILL BE TOP STAR OF INDIAN NEWS!'. But he knows that will only make Bruce more nervous. But he doesn't know what to do for calming down a guy. That's not his area. His area is kicking all calm and peace's ass.

"So-, what's the problem? Is there any bully?"

"Yeah-, and he is super villain."

"What-!"

"Sorry. I can't think and say properly now- FUCK THE SENSOR BEEPING IT'S REALLY ANNOYING! Sorry again... and sorry for my neighborhood. What I want to say is, hell, there is Loki. Um, I can't sure. But he really looks like Loki. That's Loki. Loki is here! Why he is here and what is he doing!"

"Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"Loki went to Asgard. All Avengers saw that. He went with Thor. You can recall that."

There is long silent and beeping sound.

"Ah."

More silent. And soon, beeping sound is faded. Tony raised his eyebrow.

"Hulk goes to sleep?"

"Yes. At least now."

"Good boy."

"Um, sorry Tony. Really sorry. I'm really shocked when I saw his face. He is, He is really looking like Loki. Suddenly I think he is Loki. How stupid."

"He?"

"I saw a stranger on the street. He is really sick. I can't leave him there. Oh, Hell. Yes, he is sick and what am I doing here?"

"Spending time with the hottest guy on the earth."

Bruce laughed. Tony grinned. Yeah, laughing sound is hundreds times better than sobbing and beeping. Bruce sounded really embarrassed. So Tony teasing that. Teasing until Bruce surrender and promise to call Tony and spend time in Stark tower and labs when he goes New York. So Tony happily hanged up.

"JARVIS?"

[Yes, sir.]

"Find the schematic of new engine, repulsor, and-"

[Sir, A Flying object is approaching.]

"What?"

But there is no need for answer. Glass is shattered. Tony turned to avoid any shard of glass. Simultaneously, he thought about potential weapon in lab, to buy some times until Iron man suit arrive-

"FRIEND TONY!"

Well, that's unnecessary.

"Fuck, THOR! Why you can't just use the door?"

"My Brother Loki escaped!"

Then Tony lost words. He just looked at his cell phone - still displaying Bruce's number - with dumb face.


	2. Chapter 2

When Bruce came back to adobe, the stranger is sleeping - or fainted - just like before Bruce left. Bruce flinched one more time, and he chuckled. There is no beeping. That's a good sign.

Suddenly Bruce felt he is soaked. Unlike his cell phone, his clothes are not water-proof. He changed and put a towel on his hair.

He realized laying the man on the bed was not a good idea for bed. At least, he had to change his clothes. The bed has poor spring and now it is even wet. But Bruce knows it is not the worst bed in the world, floor is worse to patient, and there is no alternative. So Bruce decided just take off the stranger's clothes and put him on Bruce's. When Bruce started unbuttoning the guy's shirts, he saw the guy's face but just think about his stupid reaction. 'But Tony can't blame me for that entire incident. He is just replica. Well, I really hope he is not any villain related thing...'

Bruce stripped off the shirts and can see red lines across the skinny body. There are also bruises. He swallowed. Lower body is not so much different from upper side. Bruce used towels to dry him and applied some antiseptic balm to disinfect the wounds. All the injuries are shallow and able to hide under the clothes. Some look like fresh things, others almost disappeared.

Somebody beaten him, cut him and maybe didn't give proper food to him. He or she or they abused him for long time, but don't want to kill him or show these wounds.

Bruce can feel his heart run a little fast. It's not on the level make sensor beep, but obviously Bruce is angry to whoever makes the guy this form. Yes, all are uncritical wounds. Even if nobody cures him, the stranger would not dead or lost some part of body, unless those wounds infected. But that not mean the guy had no suffer or pain. Anyone have gotten paper cut cannot say the smallest wound is the least painful wound. Did the bullies threaten him to there will be punishment if he tell someone about the bullying? Why he cannot try getting some help? Is it impossible so he escaped?

Bruce noticed his hand stopped. He concentrated on curing the guy. He cleaned up all wounds and injected antipyretic drug. Finally he clothes the guy in his clothes.

Bruce sits on a chair and looks at the sleeping man with concerning look.

'He really looks like Loki. Maybe I have to ask him whether he has a brother or not.'

Bruce smiled at that thought. A tired smile.

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about? Loki escaped? From Asgard to Midgard? What a holy present! What were you fucking immortals doing?

And hey, don't think I forgot glass because of your troublesome brother. Is there a law in Asgard that indicated to break anything can be broken and make the owner heart attacked? What could you do if I stood near window and saw the citiyview? Maybe I would be a blind? Or die?"

"Um..."

"I almost thought there was another invasion!"

Thor, the thunder god gave Tony a sorry puppy look. Tony stunned. Ah, yes, that is what makes everyone cannot hate Thor. Sometimes he did something annoying, so everyone had been mad at him at least one time. But things were all unintended and ohhhhh that puppy look!

"I'm really sorry, friend Tony. I just heard the news, and I couldn't think more than letting the avengers know this. I just wanted to come to you as fast as I could."

Tony cannot more bear the puppy eyes.

"Okay... Just, use front door next time. No one will hinder you."

Asgardian golden retriever twinkled his eyes with pleasure of being forgiven.

Well, Asgard's future is bright. Who can rebel against their king if he gives them this sad puppy look? Oh, Loki can. He became immune against Thor. Maybe he has antibody to Thor.

Tony drinks coffee and frowned. He tapped and dragged hologram icon busily. Tony glimpsed Thor and asked.

"So, you said Loki escaped?"

"Yes, Allfather's messenger come and said that just before. His prison was opened and jailors fainted. Heimdal could see him landing on Midgard, and then Loki disappeared from Heimdal's sight."

"Any other avenger or SHIELD knows that Loki is here? Oh, JARVIS, where are the data used to track Loki and Tesseract? I think I put them in this folder."

[Yes, you did, sir. But Doctor Banner deleted all of that data.]

"What? He hacked you?"

Tony is really shocked. He almost dropped his mug.

[ No. Besides I think he is one of the most possible men, he didn't have to. He had authority to do that when he stayed here temporally.]

"...Yeah, I can remember. I gave him the password to use some data. Shit."

Then Tony waves his hand and all hologram icons disappeared.

"Is that bad news?"

Thor raised a brow.

"A little. Hey, you don't answer yet. Is there anyone knowing about escaped antler?"

"No, just you and me. I thought I would have to talk to you first."

"Oh, romantic."

Thor looked really confused.

"You are the easiest avenger to find. Your tower shows your name around all New York City. And I think you have all measure to contact any other avengers and even SHIELD. And you are the fastest person to find some information. You showed me the... g... magic several times. Is that thought regarded romantic in Midgard?"

Tony shook his head and giggled.

"No, no, no. I just joked. Don't use that to Jane. And Google magic will not work on this."

"Oh, yes, Google, That's the magic's name. I forgot. But you said that can find all things. Why can't find Loki?"

Tony lost words. Oh my god, no, not those gods in Asgard, nor Thor, nor Loki, whoever without them! Sometimes he feels like a daddy with a five years old child who always asks why. Hell, how can he explain Google to the Viking? He just thinks type, enter, and then boom!

"That's, um, just can't."

Thor frowned once more, but didn't ask more. Thanks god, especially a thunder god.

"Well, Heimdal can't, maybe midgardian magic can't neither. So that's the reason you tried to find some data?"

"Yes and fucking timid Bruce deleted all! He might think that can be used to find him more easily. By the way, if you have to tell Loki's escaping to anyone, Bruce must be last."

"What? Why? He is an avenger. He has all rights whatever other avengers have! And why don't you just call him and ask some help to find Loki? We know he was really good at finding Tesseract, maybe Bruce magic will work on this too."

Tony sighed.

"Because, the magic will have some green monster side effect this time."

"I like the green guy!"

"Me, too. But that's not a problem. Bruce just called me and said he found Loki-"

"WHAT!"

Thor boomed, and Tony nearly heartattacked.

"Calm down! We can't sure he is real Loki or his midgardian clone! Bruce can be confused. Anyway, Bruce thought he is really Loki and so panicked. I had to relax almost green Bruce. That's just a few minutes ago. I can't think telling him Loki escaped from Asgard is good idea."

Thor nodded.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I'm not Bruce but a genius. It will take some time to program the Google-Loki algorism, but I can. So that's not a problem. But we have to know whether the guy with Bruce is Loki or not, to prevent some disaster. Find Bruce won't be hard. SHIELD always traces him."

"So we call to Fury?"

This time is for Tony to frown. He frowned like he just chewed some worms.

"Why we do that unpleasant thing? Let me just hack into them."

Thor beamed.

"It's Stark-magic time?"

"...Yes, and assemble-without-Bruce time, either."

Then Tony stunned again. Thor is wearing I-understand-why-but-I-am-sad-about-assembling-imperfectly puppy look. Hell, Asgard's future is So Bright.

* * *

P/S : I am the stupidest in the world maybe... I usually use wordpad to write story, then upload that to this site. When I wrote in wordpad, I use '-' to devide the part of story(Bruce & Loki part, Other avengers part) Then I realized the line disappeared when I check my story! Wow. Maybe this site really hate hyphen. You guys really really were confused by not having deviding line... So I learn how to use inserting horizontal line. I'm sorry...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Maybe I'm crazy. I can't stop writing about two guys who think themselves are monsters. And simultaneously, I can't reach where I really want to write. This is just start. They all have to assemble! Then, why this starting part is so long? Why I can't be happy!

* * *

'You know what? Only reason you are alive is you are Thor's dear brother.'

The jailor's voice makes Loki disgusted. He feels like his head split. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, and Fuck. Loki squeezed wet sheet. Sheet? There is no sheet in the prison. Then he realized he is in Midgard. After the thought, the first thing he did is checking his magic made him avoid Heimdal's sight. Thanks to his survival instinct, He kept the magic active while he was unconscious. Then he opened his eyes. He can see ceiling. The ceiling is very dirty and covered with mold, but anyway that is ceiling. He is in someone's house? Who did carry him? The last thing he remembers is landing on the dirty alley of Midgard and turns the magic for Heimdal on.

"You wake up."

Loki turned his head to the voice and stunned.

"Un, hello? I'm Doctor Banner. I carried you from the street where you lied... Can you hear me?"

Loki just frowned. He can't understand this situation. Is That Doctor stupid as much as Thor? How poor. He forgot the face of super villain just after six months. Or am I so different from six months ago that he couldn't recognize me?

But it seems like Bruce interpreted the frown in other way. He muttered things like 'Maybe he can't speak English.' and tried to communicate by using any language he knows. That makes Loki's headache worse. Loki growled.

He tried to say something. But can't. Loki's voice is cracked. He can't make even a word.

"Wait a second."

Then Bruce gave a cup of water to Loki. In the motion, There is no alert, hostility, hatred or teasing. Loki can be confident to think the doctor really don't know who he is.

"I can speak English, Doctor."

But Loki has no temptation to reveal his name until doctor notice his identity. So he just smiled like someone who got really nice help. But the smile is distorted by pain. Shit, his whole body is sore.

"And thanks for all you did. But I have nothing to pay for this without my body."

"That's okay. No, what I meant is, you don't have to pay. I'm not going to kick you out of this room because you have no money like some bastards in big white hospital."

"Ah, what an angelic doctor."

But Loki has a confidence that Bruce will not only kick him out but also smash like a ragged doll in no distance future when he notice he is Loki. What an angelic doctor.

Bruce slightly blushed.

"Don't call me like that. I'm not that good guy."

Bruce sat on the side of bed. Poor spring made annoying sound.

"You had some fever, so I injected fever reducer. And the wounds over you body..."

Loki flinched. Did the doctor see that all? Then he noticed he is wearing clothes that are too small to him - must be doctor's. Hell, he had to notice that already. Terrible headache makes his brain like slug.

"I also treated them. Then I waited until you woke up. Is there anything I didn't see but hurt?"

"My head. Can I get some painkiller? It's really terrible."

"Of course. Give me a second."

Doctor left his side so Loki can have some time to look around. Small and dirty room, not messy, but dirty. That's not seemed like doctor's fault but house owner's. Of course here is not doctor's home. How can someone with monster expect himself to having home? And on the floor is a big bag looked like having all of doctor's belongs to be able to run away in a minute without packing whenever some nasty people follow Hulk.

Doctor came back with another cup of water and two white tablets. Loki can't sure how to eat them.

"May I have to chew them?"

"No, just swallow with water."

So Loki does that. And he found doctor smiled.

"Why? Was I doing something stupid?"

"No, no. Sorry, you just look like who I know."

Loki needed all of his will power not to start to that statement. He tried to look like a little amused and a little irritated simultaneously.

"Who? Is he your friend?"

"No, the othe- I even smashed him on the floor."

"Really? You can do that? No offence, but you are-"

"I know. But when I am really angry, I can do something incredible."

"Wow, maybe he made you really really angry. So, is he your enemy?"

"You can call him that. I was so shocked when I saw your face... I nearly smash you like that."

Loki swallowed. He has to escape here before doctor notice who he is. Being ragged doll of Hulk was not a good experience.

* * *

Nick Fury called Tony, with angry voice, as usual.

"No. I don't hack into SHIELD database. I just knocked, and your database just opens the door. You can't call that hacking. Oh, I need your dull agent's report about Doctor Banner. Yes, Green big guy. Where is he? I ALREADY KNOW HE IS IN INDIA. Give me detail! No, you don't have to. Because I just found that report-, Hey! Don't yell to me! Your security team is so poor that I can even march in the database is not my fault! And there are some agents who play Galaga now. Apprehend them.

Thor, he wants to talk with you."

Tony handed his phone to Thor and read some document file.

"Okay, what do you want to talk, Man of Fury?"

Nick sighed. "There is a magic signature in Asia, and before we tracked it more, that disappeared. But we got the pattern of that... And that is really similar with you dear brother Loki. 98% similar. Then there is a small energy signature in New York and disappeared. But pattern is different from former one."

"Because first one is Loki, and second one is Allfather's messenger who came to let me know about Loki."

Nick growled.

"Is there another Asgardian?"

"Yes, but an Asgardian bird. It's so cute. You will like her."

Tony laughed so hard. Seriously, Fury with bird? Thor just beamed with proud look. Fury couldn't see the face, but he could imagine the entire scene.

"Screw that. Do you know where Loki is?"

"No. Heimdal said he can't find Loki. Loki uses magic to avoid him. That magic interrupted all try of detect magic signature. So Heimdal can't-"

"Wait! You just told that detecting magic signature of Loki is impossible?" Tony shouted.

Thor looked at Tony with small nod.

"Yes. Loki has done that since he is child. He can do that like breathing."

Tony growled.

"Holy Fuck. I was programming the algorism on the assumption of we can detect his magic signature. We don't have other information about him!"

"But if he uses a big magic, Heimdal can detect that."

"But that's too late!"

Then Fury asked, "What's going on?"

"Friend Tony just said he can't make something to find Loki."

Fury chuckled, "...I couldn't think that Tony Stark saying 'That's impossible' is possible. World is full of amazement, isn't it?"

Tony retorted, "Hey! If I cannot, all earth cannot!"

* * *

"So, who are you? Why are you on the street?"

"I'm Louis. Louis Scott."

Making fake name didn't need a second to god of lies.

"I had to run a long distance- to escape from... Sorry, I can't tell you much detail. That'll make you in danger. I don't want to make someone helping me suffer. Doesn't everyone have some story that he don't want to tell anyone?"

Loki knows doctor will say yes. He just needed to smile sadly. That's enough to the doctor.

* * *

P/S : I am the stupidest in the world maybe... I usually use wordpad to write story, then upload that to this site. When I wrote in wordpad, I use '-' to devide the part of story(Bruce & Loki part, Other avengers part) Then I realized the line disappeared when I check my story! Wow. Maybe this site really hate hyphen. You guys really really were confused by not having deviding line... So I learn how to use inserting horizontal line. I'm sorry...:-(


	4. Chapter 4

Phone went back to Tony.

"And Stark, why do you need the reports about Doctor Banner?"

"I need his location."

"All we know that's not true."

"Except Thor."

Then Thor's face is already puppy's.

"NO, Thor. There will be no assemble-without-Thor thing. Believe me. You don't have to worry."

"What do you need, Stark? You and I know if you just want his location, you can track his phone."

"Well... I needed your agent's stalking record because I thought there would be picture of someone whoever contacted with Banner."

"Isn't there?", Fury questioned.

"Not everyone, just 3/4? The one I want to see his face also has no picture. Fury, I need his face. Tell that to your dogs."

"Why. You. Need. That?"

"Because Banner picked up something really looking like Loki, and He was panicked. At that time, I had no idea about Loki's escaping, so I convinced him that's not Loki. He believes that. And don't tell him about escaping or possibility of the man under the same roof with him can be Loki unless you want to see Hulk in India. I don't know why someone smashed Loki like a toy was shocked that much by seen Loki-replica, that's not matter. And call to Hawkeye and Black Widow please. It's assembling time. Thank you for your help, bye!"

Fury shouted something but Tony ignored that as usual. Thor looked confused.

"Then is there no way to find Loki except take a picture of the man with Bruce?"

Tony grinned.

"No, SHIELD probably started hacking in to all camera of the world and searching his face feature. What we need to do is assembling now to deal with Loki when we find him."

Tony contacted all avengers except Natasha, Clint and Bruce. Then he drank another cup of coffee. Thor find cookie jar in somewhere of the floor and happily chew them.

Thor said, "I don't know why he came to earth this time."

"Maybe he wants to conquer earth. He failed last time."

"I know my brother. Well, I can't say I know all of him, but he is not a person who acts without proper ready. He always had plan. If he really wants to conquer earth, he will wait until his whole magic come back to him."

Tony coughed, "What?"

"Did I say something strange?"

Tony needed some time to stop coughing.

"You mean, he has only particle of his magic power now?"

"Yes, Odin said he would restrain them until punishment ends. I thought Loki lost all power, but now I can guess that he hided some of his power and pretended having nothing. I can't guess how much he hided now, but certainly not big part of whole power. He would know that's not enough to deal with avengers. And he has no army. No more."

Thor shook his head.

"I can't guess why he is here. I can't know."

* * *

Bruce brought a bowl of soup to Louis-Loki. Loki smiled shyly.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Bruce started eating soup in his own bowl. Loki picked up spoon. All motion for eating soup is so painful. Loki tried not to reveal his suffering, he was really good at that, but he is too tired to pretend enough to deceive the doctor.

Bruce frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, well, all body is sore. But it's okay. That's because I ran almost all day long. Inevitable thing."

Bruce noticed 'ran' is not just meaning 'ran'. But he can't ask more.

"Did you cook this?"

"Yes, problem?"

"No, it's really good. I like it."

"That's because you're hungry."

"No, no. I grew up in rich family. My tongue is trained by a lot of food. I know what is delicious even in starving situation. And, it's good soup."

Bruce can feel his cheek became pink. No one ever praised his cooking. Of course he rarely gives people that. There are not much people he can get a chance to do that.

Loki laughed.

"What a shy doctor."

Then he went back to eat. They eat in comforting silence. Loki ate all in his bowl. He looked satisfied.

"Want more?", Bruce asked.

"I want, but I'm full. I don't eat this much usually."

"But it's just a bowl of soup. Now I know why you are so thin. You need more food, Louis."

"That's not my choice."

"Then? Whose choice?"

Loki pressed his lips each other.

Bruce apologized, "Sorry, I don't plan to be rude."

"I know, doctor. That's not your fault.", Loki grinned.

* * *

Assembling team needs some hours. Avengers are living around the world. So Tony and Thor have to spend time by themselves. And Tony doesn't know what to do with the thunder god during the time.

"Damn. We have to live together. I must build a building or rebuild this tower. What if a villain invades this city and we need at least six hours to assemble? Shall we ask him to give us some time?"

Thor frowned and asked, "We need that much time?"

"Yes, Fury said Nat and Clint are in other country for subsidiary missions. And Cap must be lost in New York."

"Then I must go."

Tony shouted, "What? Disassembling before assembling?"

Thor shook his head, "No, Friend Tony. Didn't I say about a bird?"

"You mentioned that while you and Fury talked."

"I left her in a park where she let me know Allfather's message. I thought there would be a battle soon, and battle is bad for her. But if at least some hours needed to find Loki and assemble avengers, leaving her there is not a right thing. I have to take care of her."

"So you go?"

Thor is already grabbing Mjolnir, "Yes, I will come back after I find her-"

The Thor saw Tony's stern look. Thor stopped his motion and saw where Tony's index finger directed. He can see the broken window.

"Oh...right. Where is the door?"

Tony smiled happily and directed the door. Thor went out. After several minutes, Tony could hear the sound of flying Thor with satisfied look.

"JARVIS?"

[Yes, sir?]

"Let me know if any avenger comes. I'll go to another lab, where has the whole windows. And also let me know if Fury says he gets the photo of Loki or Loki-replica."

[I'll do, sir.]

* * *

Loki checked his body. It's better than just after escaping. He rested (Bruce let him sleep more), ate (really good soup and sandwiches), was injected fever reducer one more time (It made body feel lighter. He needs to study that, if he get some chance.)

But his body is sore yet. What is more dangerous between staying with Bruce and leaving now in this body? Other avengers will contact Bruce and tell him about Loki's escaping when Thor knows about that and goes to his team. But He can't sure he could move long distance.

He also checked his magic core. He could manage hiding some of his power, but that can't even heal him. And it will be wise not to use magic until he has some base in Midgard. He always has to remember Heimdal really tried to find him.

He has nothing. He doesn't have even himself fully.

Loki growled.

"Headache again?"

Bruce asked worriedly.

"No, just think something."

The doctor rolled his eyes.

Loki said, "I escaped. I had plan to escape, but not for after that. I thought escaping only, because I had little time to plan another thing."

"So you have no plan now?"

"Right. I knew I had to plan more... But hell, of course I had to plan. Why was I so stupid?"

Doctor chuckled. Loki feels easy to say his thought to this doctor. Maybe that's because Bruce doesn't know who he is. It's real irony of anonymity. Anonymity gives you very strong wall of lies, so you can tell truth that cannot tell in your real name.

"You wanted to escape so badly."

"You're right."

"And no one can plan everything."

"But everyone needs a plan that can make them alive, don't you, doctor?"

"Then I can suggest some plan for your life, Louis."

Doctor's voice suddenly turns from gentleness to seriousness. Loki swallowed. He already tensed his body to run away from here instantly if doctor says such 'did you think you can fool me?' things...

"Stay here until you healed."

Loki blinked. Bruce laughed at Loki's dumb face. He realized Bruce teased him.

"I know you are thinking about running away. I know you have to. But also I know if you run away now, you would be captured or collapsed on some street again. You said you just 'run all day', but I know your body is shit. And the guys whoever chase you must be very nervous now. It's better staying inside and waiting than going now and being a target."

Loki blinked again.

"You said like...you are used to do these things."

"I am."

"Why?"

Bruce smiled weakly, "Because I'm escaping too. I have been always escaping since... sorry, that's my story thing. There are many people who hate me. I even know an organization is always stalking me and watch what I am doing."

"Is that related to 'when I am really angry, I can be Hulk and smash you on the floor' thing?"

Loki can see the doctor flinched when he said 'Hulk'. Loki pretended saying that word only for metaphor.

"...Yes."

"Did you kill people when you were angry?"

Doctor clenched his teeth.

"A lot."

Strangely, Loki blurted out, "So did I."

Then their eyes met. Loki doesn't avoid Bruce's eyes.

"I killed a lot. And I failed to kill more."

Bruce asked, "Do you regret that?"

Loki grinned sadly, "Yes, for both."

"Both?"

"If I killed no one, I can be innocent. If I killed more, I can be a king or hero."

Bruce's mouth opened like he wants to shout something. Then closed. Opened again, Closed again. Finally opened.

"Killing a lot can't make someone a hero."

Loki chuckled, "I thought so. But then realized what matter is not how much. It's when and what."

Bruce saw something crazy in Loki's eyes. Then Loki smiled innocently. So doctor cannot see more the craziness.

"So, you said an organization is stalking you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Is there anyway to hide from them? I don't want to leave some photo or any data to them."

Of course Loki knows that is SHIELD.

Bruce nodded and thought a while.

"You will be better stay inside. I choose this place because it has hard position to be pictured and window is so small and I made a curtain for that. They will use infrared goggles and maybe eavesdropping gadgets. But at least you won't be taken a picture."

Then Loki doubted the doctor does know what is privacy or he ever has had that since Hulk is.

* * *

A/N :

_"I killed a lot. And I failed to kill more."_

_Bruce asked, "Do you regret that?"_

_Loki grinned sadly, "Yes, for both."_

_"Both?"_

_"If I killed no one, I can be innocent. If I killed more, I can be a king or hero."_

I really enjoyed writing this part. I badly wanted to write this part...!

Yeah. I really think if Loki killed more, he can be a hero or king.

I already wrote some of next part. In there, finally avengers assemble!

I have some more dialogue(between someone and Loki or someone and Bruce or Bruce and Loki!) that I really want to write... But I have to wait until the timing is right. It's really torture of myself by myself for myself!

And thank you for reading this fiction. :-)

P/S : I am the stupidest in the world maybe... I usually use wordpad to write story, then upload that to this site. When I wrote in wordpad, I use '-' to devide the part of story(Bruce & Loki part, Other avengers part) Then I realized the line disappeared when I check my story! Wow. Maybe this site really hate hyphen. You guys really really were confused by not having deviding line... So I learn how to use inserting horizontal line. I'm sorry...


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha glanced at Clint who paced the second living room in the tower.

"Why Why Why Why! Why SHIELD can't find him yet!"

"Stop whining, Clint." Tony said while he was tapping his tablet busily. His hand didn't stop more than one second.

"How can you guys be so still? In Asia, there is Loki. Loki is walking on earth, and SHIELD can't find him."

Natasha sighed, "That's why we assembled, Clint. Just sit down. You are really annoying."

Then Thor and Steve came into second living room. Natasha waved her hand to them. Clint just nodded to them. Tony never looked up and just moved his hand more busily. Steve shrugged.

"Anything new?"

Clint boomed, "NOTHING!"

Steve flinched. Then Natasha sighed. "Sorry, He is with PMS now."

"Oh." Steve reddened.

"And that's worse than almost girl." Natasha snorted.

Clint retorted, "No, no, no, no! I'm not with PMS! I'm just - ...oh my god. MY GOD, please give me her. When did she wake up?"

Then everyone's eyes (except Tony's) turned to Thor. On the god's shoulder, a little fluffy yellow bird is chirping. Its small black eye is twinkling.

"Just before. Hey, Ely, Do you want to meet Hawkeye? Don't worry, of course your eye can see more than hawk's."

"Is Ely her name?"

"Yes. She looks just cute. But Ely's families are really tough birds. They can fly really long distance without any food, water, or rest."

Then Ely flied to Clint and sit on his index finger. Clint stroked her body carefully. Natasha looked disgusted. But Steve just smiled at the scene.

"But she slept really long, didn't she? Is Ely sick?" Clint asked to Thor, but his eyes were fixed on Ely.

Thor raised an eyebrow. "She went through the crack of dimensions. That's really hard job even for Ely. She deserved some rest."

Then Thor's face darkened. Everyone in the living room can know he is thinking about his adopted brother who also went through the crack of dimension. And Loki has no protection of Odin unlike Thor and Ely.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

Suddenly Tony Shouted. He almost jumped from his seat.

"We already assembled." Steve said.

Tony looked confused. "When? Oh, I can see. Hey, what's the bird, Clint? Do you buy her?"

Clint frowned, "Were you here?"

"Anyway, let's go!" Tony already packing his tablet and other devices.

"Where?" Natasha and Steve asked in chorus.

"India! I found him. Let's get in Quinjet! Come on!" Tony shouted.

"Did you get the photo of the guy with Bruce?" Clint asked.

"Nah! He never went out. I hacked into the stalking report once more, and found the agents started bugging his room. And I collected the voice file, delete noises, and compared that with German video's voice of Loki. And BOOM! He is 79% Loki!"

Before the speech ended, avengers scattered to suit up and collect their weapons. Then everyone assembled again to go to India.

* * *

Louis-Loki and Bruce don't talk much each other. They don't have any common thing to talk. And Loki usually thought something deeply or slept for body. Bruce usually read something. Even though Bruce suggested Loki staying with him, he thought trusting stranger who has a lot of secret is madness. So Bruce rarely goes outside also. Because he don't want to leave Louis-Loki where he can't see what he does.

But Bruce had to go out when they ran out of food. He told he goes outside for food to Loki and Loki just nodded. He walked along the street.

Then someone called his name.

* * *

"Finally he is out."

"How about the guy inside?"

Natasha saw the house through infrared goggles.

"Just sitting."

"Then why are we reluctant? Let's go."

* * *

"Bruce, nice to see you again."

That is smiling Clint Barton.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah, me too. Why are you here? It's SHIELD thing?"

"Well, yes."

"You are on mission? Then... It's okay to meet me here?"

Clint shook his head. "Hey, we are avengers. I just want to say hi and some delicate-."

Then Bruce snapped. "No kidding. What do you want?"

Clint sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to know if we tell lies to you, everything will be easy, but we decided to tell the truth because we trust you-."

"You just said 'We'? Some more SHIELD agents are near or Avengers?"

"Hey, calm down. I promised to tell you everything."

Bruce took a deep breath to relax him.

"Go ahead."

Clint said, "We got some information about escaped villain. We know he is on earth, But SHIELD and Stark can't find him. We had a supposition that maybe he is near you. But we can't act carelessly, because we don't want to stimulate you."

"You said Stark. That means avengers assembled." Bruce's voice is cold.

"Yes... We don't want to poke you without any confidence. Because the villain..."

And there was a booming sound.

"...is Loki."

Bruce's heartbeat sensor started beeping.

* * *

The first one who came in is Thor. At first Loki thought he was dreaming or this is some side effect of low magic power. But that's real. Loki tensed but grinned.

"You found me?"

"Loki."

He stood up. His brain is so busy to find some ways to escape here. What he has is only a little magic and a sore body. But Thor has Mjornir, and his sort of friends. And the only entrance is blocked by the huge body of Thor. He can hear the other avengers' sound. How did they notice he is here?

Ah. Of course.

It's not a coincidence that Bruce left him in this room. He went out for giving a sign to his teammates, not for food.

He felt betrayal. It's strange. Why did he felt betrayal from the doctor? Loki knew he is an avenger. Loki could imagine he would act by an avenger. Then why?

Thor growled. "You shouldn't be here. Come on, Loki. Go back to Asgard."

Loki smirked. "Where? My dearest prison?"

"You have to pay for your crime."

"But I don't want to do that. Get away. You would know I can use magic unless your brain is as small as walnut."

"I don't want to fight with you."

"Then don't. Give up and you won't fight with me. How easy."

Loki couldn't find the way to run away from avengers. But he can't give up. If he goes back, there will be no more chance. Loki gritted his teeth. He started preparing a little trick that doesn't need much power.

He need exit. He made two small magic bomb consisted of condense energy. They boomed. One was in the hole between the wall and window frame, the other was in front of Thor. Even though the booming sound was big, the effect was not much. He couldn't make big thing can hurt him in this small room. But now there is some crack on the wall. He knows the wall is thin. So Loki decided to punch the wall, because he has to save magic even though it is just a little thing.

Then there was some people's voice.

"Bruce! Come back!"

"Where! To SHIELD? Get away from my way, you all!"

Loki and Thor can hear the angry voice from the really small window and the open door. Loki swallowed.

"Bruce-"

"You! Stark, the reason I called you is not for this!"

"Let me explain-"

"I heard all from Hawkeye. Now you can hear this beeping? You guys are better not making me more upset."

Already doctor is in front of the door. Bruce gave Thor a death glare. Then he turns to Loki.

"Louis Scott-, no, Loki."

Loki replied dryly. "Yes, I am."

Bruce clenched his teeth. Loki can hear the doctor's ragged breath and the beeping sound from some gadgets.

"You have known me."

"Yes."

"And you have lied to me."

"No."

"What?" That's Thor. His voice is full of disbelieving.

Loki snorted. "I didn't tell you all of myself. But what I said to you is all truth, except my name."

Bruce stunned. And Loki giggled.

"Of course I don't believe there is some possibility that you would believe me."

Bruce thinks it is really stupid question, but he blurted. "Why?"

Loki smiled coldly. "That's a Liar's special right. I don't have to worry about someone will believe me or not. There is only one possibility.

Now, what will you do? Smash me like before? Or more gently, let SHIELD arrest me? But I don't have any intention to surrender easily."

The beeping doesn't stop. But Bruce doesn't turn to Hulk, neither. Other avengers are seeing Bruce with anxious look. Bruce felt his mouth dry. He can feel the other guy. He can hear his growl.

But this time, the other guy is angry because of avengers.

Suddenly Bruce realized that the other guy really thought the Avengers as his comrades. So did he. That's why he accepted Tony's phone gift even though he knows he can be tracked more easily. And that's why he called Tony when he was in panic. That's why he didn't run away from Clint even though he is SHIELD's versatile agent.

He can feel the other guy's sadness and rage. Because that's his.

Bruce saw other avengers though the door frame. Then he turned and saw Loki. Bruce recalled the memory of the wounds over the body, the man on the street, demigod in the Stark tower, and a mad monster in the cage of Helicarrier.

The sensor is still beeping. With no sign of stopping.

* * *

A/N : My short vacation ended. :-( My dormitory has light-out. That mean, I have to write in the toilet where is the only place have light after midnight... (sob)

Have you ever watched the animation avengers? That's really goooooood! I and my friend are really shocked when steve is -, okay, I'll seal my mouth. There is a little parody of that animation. That's 'we are already assembled' part. That part is really funny when you see that in the animation! Oh, I love that. :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce always thinks he is walking on the thin ice. He has to walk carefully and slowly. Sometimes he wanted to run as fast as he can. But he knows if he does that, he will be drowning. Always he is walking on the ice. But sometimes the urge to choose drowning is so strong.

Like now.

His sight is so blurred. He can hear the voice of other avengers, but those are sounded like from far away. Doctor Banner! Bruce! Please calm down! Please! He can see the pale Black Widow. Who can call her 'Black'? She really looks like a paper. He can hear himself growling.

The other guy broke the thin ice.

Suddenly Bruce's sight black-outted.

After few minutes, he can see Iron man in midair. He is out. The wall of his room is crushed. He can see Hawkeye who stand in the room and is aiming. And there is a figure running away. He can hear Captain America's shouting. 'Loki is escaping!' Already the mighty Thor is flying.

Hulk roared. Hulk smashed. Hulk expresses his distress. But Hulk's attack is so clumsy. No avenger can be hurt seriously by the fist. Bruce frowned internally. Then he knows why Hulk does so.

Now Hulk is dashing to catch Hawkeye. Clint shoots an arrow, but Hulk doesn't care. Captain America threw the shield, but it's too late. Hulk already spread out his arm. Bruce can see Clint's face through Hulk's eyes.

No. God, no, please, no!

Bruce yelled.

Clint aimed another arrow.

Then all things are yellow.

Yellow? Strangely, but yes, yellow.

Tiny yellow bird is hugging Hulk's face. Hulk waved his hands in midair. Everyone is just stunned. No, just Captain raised his arm to receive his shield. No one understands what is happening enough to move or do something.

Then there is a clear and slightly mad laughing sound. That's from Loki, who is on Thor's shoulder. Thor grabs his brother tightly, but he cannot stop his unceasing laugh. Hulk really seemed angry at the bird. He caught the bird from his face. Ely is in Hulk's hand. She is chirping furiously like saying 'You cannot hurt my friend!'

If she was a hawk or eagle, there would be furious squeezing of Hulk. But she is small, yellow, so fluffy bird with twinkling black eyes. Hulk cannot decide whether attack her of not. Hulk thought it's like hitting a baby. He looked really dumb. So Loki laughed insanely. Chirping sound is echoing in all battlefields.

Then Thor boomed. "You carried Ely to battle!"

Clint flinched, but retorted. "I cannot leave her alone in the tower! You tearless god! And I hided her in the bush! She is who followed me!"

Ely is now on the Hulk's index finger. She is hoping and waving her wings to Hulk. That's because she wants to threaten him. Now Loki is nearly crying. He is beating Thor's back so badly but not for escaping. Thor frowned.

In the echoing of chirping and laughing of madman, no one can keep up the morale to fight. Hulk deeply frowned to Ely.

"Puny bird."

Ely chirped. Hulk watched the fluffy bird carefully for a long time.

Thor let Loki down because he cannot fight or run away while laughing so hard.

"How can you laugh that long, brother?"

Loki can't answer. And there was another sound. Everyone can see Bruce chuckling with a bird on his head. Then Bruce blushed because he noticed everyone sees him. Bruce is almost naked as usual after changing.

* * *

Fortunately, What Bruce broke is only a wall. That's because the battle is so short, Hulk attacked only avengers and he just want to express his anger but not really want to kill them. That's why Hulk disappeared so easily, too.

Tony compensated the house owner for loss and made simple structures that support remains of the building until repaired.

"I understand why you did that."

Bruce said next to Tony.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to upset you."

"It's okay, and I am sorry, too. The other guy was really angry for you and... I was too upset to suppress him. I am afraid of him. How can I expect the others will not?"

Then Tony and Bruce came into the room through the big hole on the wall. Now there are 'all' avengers and a jail breaker and a bird. Clint stroked Ely and babbled something like 'you are the real warrior. How brave! What do you think about joining avengers? We can be bird duo.' And Thor gave him a death glance. Steve thought the puppy look would be more effective than that look. Natasha is just resting.

Tony cleared his throat. "Okay, guys. It's time to go home."

Clint rolled his eyes anxiously. "Thor, will you go to Asgard?"

"Yes, I have to. Because of Loki." Thor nodded.

"And Ely-"

"Yes, she also."

"Can't you-"

"She has to."

Then Clint's face is like someone who faced doom.

Loki is next to Thor. In his face, unlike the madman who laughed that long, there is no emotion. He just stares the floor. Bruce almost blurted out the name, Louis, not Loki. Then he shut his mouth fast.

Loki is going to come back to Asgard.

Bruce recalled some dialogue with Loki.

_-'I had to run a long distance- to escape from...'_

Bruce cannot help thinking about 'prison' instead of 'hometown'.

Tony is rambling about cheeseburger party. Captain asked to him that eating something together after battle will be a tradition. Suddenly Natasha said she wants Chinese, not cheeseburger. Then Clint followed. But Tony has Thor on his side.

Bruce stares Loki, who moves no inch. Bruce can see sort of helplessness from that. He can't sure why, but he hates that.

_-'So you have no plan now?'_

_-'Right. I knew I had to plan more... But hell, of course I had to plan. Why was I so stupid?'_

Tony said cheeseburger is the best food in the galaxy. Natasha said she can't believe Tony in the area of food. Clint agreed and referred the swuwama. Then Thor shouted, swuwama was nice.

_-'And no one can plan everything.'_

_-'But everyone needs a plan that can make them alive, don't you, doctor?'_

Loki is in silence. Also Bruce is in silence. Their eyes are just fixed on something. And no one care them. Everyone is so busy because of food choice. Then Bruce thought about when was the last time Loki can choose what he would eat or at least how much he would eat.

_-'I want, but I'm full. I don't eat this much usually.'_

_-'But it's just a bowl of soup. Now I know why you are so thin. You need more food, Louis.'_

_-'That's not my choice.'_

Bruce blurted, "No."

The word stopped all argument about their next meal. Tony raised an eyebrow. Bruce needed a few second to notice what he said.

"We won't let Loki go to Asgard."

Loki raised his face. The other avengers all stunned.

"What do you mean? And who are 'we'?"

"You just heard what I said. And I mean me and the other guy."

Clint asked, "Can you sure the other guy would defend Loki against SHIELD?"

Loki and Bruce's eyes met. Bruce can read the confusion and disbelieving in the green eyes.

"What I can sure is when he is out; he fought until he can get what he wants or he is defeated.

And there are few things I and the other guy shared. But I think this case is one of that. We hate the try of capturing escapee, especially when the person escaped from hell and people want to return him to there."

_-'You wanted to escape so badly.'_

_-'You're right.'_

Thor roared, "Did you insult Asgard?"

Bruce cannot be scarred. Anyway he is a person living with Hulk. "You know what I meant. There is Hell or not is upon to the person. And I saw the state of Loki when he just landed. I think I saw what Asgard did to him."

Loki gives Bruce a death glance. 'Never tell about that.' He said through his eyes. 'I won't. That's your story thing.' Bruce responded with a small nod.

"I'm on his side." Everyone surprised by Clint have saying the words. Then everyone understands why. Clint cuddled Ely so protectively.

"Why? What's matter? I don't want to lose the chance I can tease him! Also, there is no danger. We all know Loki can't use all of his magic and avengers are here!"

"Well, I just knew. You can't?" Bruce asked Loki, and Loki snarled.

Thor shook his head. "But I have to-"

Clint interrupted. "Oh, come on. Since when did you do so obedient? We can make lies."

"If director says that okay, then I'm also okay." Natasha said.

Steve nodded, "If Loki is on earth, it will be the safest way for all to stay with avengers."

Then Tony frowned. "Hey, Wait. Is there a tacit knowledge that I don't know? Am I thinking wrong?"

Natasha chuckled. "Isn't it obvious?"

Before Tony says something, Bruce opened his mouth. "I have a promise to must keep. I promised with someone who I would stay in a tower when I come to New York. Now I'm planning to go New York."

Tony stunned.

Bruce saw Loki. In his green eyes, there is a lot of complex feeling. Bruce smiled just tiredly.

"Don't look me like that. In fact, I don't know why I do this."

"You're idiot."

That's the first words that Loki said since the battle. So Bruce grinned.

* * *

A/N : There is an irony of Hurt/Comfort genre. If I want to write comfort thing, I have to write hurt thing first.

And finally they all moved to Stark Tower. Hell, I missed the tower.

A/N 2 : My friend gave me a chocolate which has an orange label 'mandarin'. Then she said to me, "Isn't Mandarin one of Tony's enemy?" So I answered, "Oh, yeah, let's eat it."

Just after I put that in my mouth and chew that. I danced madly in the middle of hallway of school. In the chocolate, there is alcohol. That's so bitter! I can't understand Tony. Why did he drink so much? And I started hate mandarin not only because of Tony.

Another friend said to me, "That's not mandarin's fault. That because you're just fucking sweet tooth."

A/N 3 : I always love you guys. xxx.


	7. Chapter 7

Doctor Banner came to New York. So he is in Stark tower. Loki is with him because Bruce became sort of his protector in Midgard. Thor is, well, in Asgard now, but he will come back to tower. Clint managed to keep Ely in Midgard and that's why he is in tower. He insisted that why he is here is because someone is needed to report regularly to Nick Fury. But that's why Natasha is here, not Clint. Clint just need some reason to stay. Steve is also there because all avengers are in the tower and he is Captain.

Tony just thinks this is disaster. But Pepper knows he secretly enjoyed this.

Everyone knows that.

And everyone was surprised when Nick Fury visited tower and said these things are okay.

"Are you serious?"

"Totally, we don't want to fight with Hulk just to get a powerless villain and hand him to Asgard. And if he is on earth, being with avengers is the safest way... What's that, agents Barton?"

Nick frowned when he saw a little bird on Clint's index finger. Clint grinned.

"Let me introduce Ely. Ely, this is Director Fury. Director Fury, this is Ely, the new member of avengers."

"What?"

"Just ignore him." Natasha said.

Steve said to Fury in low voice. "He has insisted we have to admit her as avenger."

Fury asked to Steve. "Agent Barton bought a canary and wants her to join avengers?"

Clint retorted, "I never bought her! And she is not a canary, Ely is...well, I don't know she is which kind of bird. Anyone who knows?"

"Ely."

Everyone turned his or her face to where the voice from. At the corner, there is a chair and Loki is reading a book on the chair.

"We know her name."

"That's the name of her kind."

Loki stared them.

"I thought you knew."

Clint shook his head. Natasha asked, "Then, when we call her Ely, Is that something like we call a tiger Tiger, a cat Cat, a monkey Monkey?"

"Yes."

"Thor said Ely is her name!"

"That sounded like something Thor did." Loki shrugged.

Clint growled but nodded. Fury walked to Loki. The shadow of Fury made Loki shady.

"I am warning you."

Loki frowned. He dropped the book and glances Fury.

Fury said, "You should stay in the tower. You shouldn't go out without permission of at least two avengers. You shouldn't do anything that can make someone or something harm. You understand?"

Loki nodded indifferently. "Sure. Now can I read the book?"

Fury said with annoying sound. "Yes, I think so."

Then Loki's eyes are fixed on the book again. He looked really serious.

Bruce just walked in to the second living room. And he found Fury in front of Loki. He cleared his throat so Fury saw him.

"JARVIS let me and Tony know you arrived."

"Then where is Stark?"

"Well... You know him. He is with his metal fellows and rejected to go upstairs."

"That's no matter. I just have some words for you."

Bruce raised his eyebrow. Nick Fury walked to him and stopped. Loki watched them with frowning face.

"Never unleash your new pet and yourself."

Then Nick Fury got out.

* * *

Tony glimpsed Bruce walking into the lab.

"So, did he say something important?"

"SHIELD is okay about Loki."

"Nice."

Bruce tilted his head.

"Did you think that's nice?"

"Why not? Oh, no. Don't think I think Loki is here is good. I just said that not making argument with Fury in my building is nice. Just that."

"Hm?"

"Hey, what's the meaning of that smile?"

"Nothing."

Bruce can feel Tony's death glance while he is watching the screen. Tony sighed.

"Well, I'm glad that you are here. In fact, I was really shocked when you rejected my suggestion last time."

Bruce asked. "Why?"

Tony turned his face to Bruce. "I'm Tony Stark. My labs are full of latest equipment. And I'm genius. I never thought that any scientist can resist the urge to study in my lab."

Bruce chuckled. "But I could."

"Yes, you could. So tell me. Why you changed your mind? Don't say that's because of Loki. That will really give me heartache."

Bruce said, "Well, SHIELD would be nervous if I had run away with Loki. I wanted to avoid conflict with them. Being under their sight, they will be more generous. But I don't want to go prison. So I needed avengers' help. And fortunately, avengers all assembled in the tower by themselves. Fury cannot deny this tower full of avengers is safer than his jail. And we have Thor who can be demigod Hulk if SHIELD does something nasty to his adopted brother. Therefore, Loki will be safe until he make himself dangerous. I think I rambled, but that's the reason I decided to come to New York."

Tony really looked hurt. Bruce grinned.

"But that's not the reason I'm here."

"Then why?"

"That's because you guys decided to tell me the truth in India even though you knew that will make me angry and you had easy lies."

Tony stares Bruce's eyes. He blurted, "That mean you trust us?"

Bruce raised his eyebrow. "You know why Hulk was so mad? He really likes being your comrade. And he thought you betrayed him."

Bruce hid his face behind coffee cup.

"You have to know trusting someone is not easy thing to me. But yes, I started trusting you all."

* * *

Bruce has far better survival instinct because of his life. He knows he have to eat properly when he can. So Bruce decided to go to kitchen when he saw the clock on the computer screen. He asked Tony he would go together, but No answer came back. Tony is so absorbed in the work. Bruce thought he should bring some snack to Tony when he comes back.

It's almost midnight. Bruce suddenly felt fatigue. But he is hungry, so he moved his feet to kitchen. To go to nearest kitchen, Bruce has to pass the second living room. Then he startled when he found a person is there. That is Loki. He remains sitting and reading a book as before.

"Did you find nice book?" Bruce asked.

Then Loki flinched. He seems like just noticing Bruce.

"I don't know."

"You don't? What's that mean?"

"I thought... this series is about magic. So I picked this up. But, well, it's about magic, but not about magic itself. It's about some kid who is learning magic."

Bruce confused. "What are you reading?"

Loki just showed the book cover. Therefore Bruce can see the title, 'Harry potter and'.

And Loki asked to Bruce. "Is there a super hero whose name is Harry potter?"

That's why Bruce laughed so hard until JARVIS asked him 'Are you okay, Doctor Banner?' Bruce knows some story about Thor when he was adapting Midgard. But that's all about breaking or ruining something. Maybe his brother has different way to respond Midgardian things.

Bruce stopped laughing asked to Loki who pouts. "Well, I'm going to make some sandwiches. Do you want some?"

Loki nodded. "You know how I like that, doctor. And I'm hungry now."

* * *

A/N : I can't sure I am able to write a story for a day. I know one chapter of my story is short. But my hand is so sloooow. And school makes me so busy. I need my vacation back. :-(


	8. Chapter 8

Thor had to go Asgard because Heimdal must have found Loki because he used magic in India and cannot hide that. He said to avengers he would come back after four of five days, but he came back only three days after his leaving.

Thor asked to JARVIS where Loki is as soon as he arrived at tower. He managed to go through door, not window, so he has no more patience to knock the door of his brother's bedroom. Thor just opened the door.

"Loki! Happily you can-"

What Thor could see is half-naked Loki on the bed and Bruce Banner who fully wears his clothes. Bruce covered Loki with a blanket, and Loki shouted furiously at Thor.

"GET OUT!"

Then he started throwing anything he can grip. So Thor closed the door as fast as he could.

Thor stunned on the spot until Clint and Ely greeted him.

"Welcome, demigod! Are you nervous before seeing your brother?"

"I think... I'm shocked."

Ely flew to Thor and sit on his shoulder. She made some sound like saying 'are you okay?' Thor petted Ely with his big finger.

"Why is doctor Banner in my brother's bedroom?"

Clint said. "Why they can't? Wait, What? Is there anyone don't wear fully among them?"

"Loki." Thor answered.

It's time for Clint to stun. Then Natasha found them.

"Hi, Thor. You arrived so fast. What are you guys doing in front of the door? If you want to see Loki, just open the door-"

"Stop, Nat!"

Clint took Natasha's hand on the doorknob.

"Please don't, Tasha. I don't want to see inside."

"Why?" Natasha frowned.

"Loki is not wearing his all clothes and Bruce is in the room."

Natasha also stunned until Tony and Steve came.

"I heard you arrived, Thor. So I thought I could find you here, so I came here. But what are you doing? Does everyone forget how to open a door? Even Capsicle know that, guys."

Steve shouted. "Hey!"

"I didn't say wrong thing, did I?" Tony snorted.

Thor opened his mouth. "My brother kicked me out..."

Clint said. "And doctor Banner is in the room also..."

Natasha shook her head. "And Loki doesn't wear properly..."

No one had seen word-lost Tony, but now everyone sees that. Steve is almost tomato.

"Is anyone noticed between them-"

"-At least I'm not. Since when they-"

"-maybe India? Seriously, Bruce and Loki? Are they-"

"We can't sure. It could be a trick of Loki to use Banner-"

"Did you insult my brother?"

"No offence, Thor. But-"

Door opened. And Bruce stared them all.

"You know what? We heard all of dialogue. AND WHAT ARE YOU ALL THINKING!"

Everyone never knew Bruce can boom that much without Hulk. His face is blushing. Loki stood next to the doctor and snorted. Now he is wearing a long-sleeved shirts and a pair of jeans.

"Really Thor, you have to learn how to knock."

Thor took a step to Loki. "What were you doing behind the door?"

"Something you don't have to know." Loki snarled.

Then Thor saw Bruce. Bruce frowned.

"What were you doing, Banner?"

Overprotective brother of Loki is nearly growling.

"Nothing. We just..."

Then his tongue stiffened. Bruce can see a threat in Loki's eyes over Thor's shoulder. 'Never tell.' Of course Bruce had no plan to tell the truth even before Loki gave him that look. But he cannot think proper lies. So Bruce gave a glance to Loki. 'Help me, God of lies!'

So Loki snapped to Thor. "What did you ask to doctor? What are you thinking about? Can't I have my private time with my doctor? Did I need your permission?"

Obviously everyone except Loki and Bruce thought they had some relationship. Now Bruce gave a look to Loki. 'That just makes all things worse.' Loki glanced over him. 'Wait. I have a plan.'

Loki is now almost shouting. "You have brain, right? Do you forget how tough the crack between dimensions? You went through that several times, didn't you? Unlike you, I had no protection of Odin, no magic. And my body was shit!"

Now Thor looks badly embarrassed. Bruce shook his head mentally. Thor is not a careful person, and Loki knows how to use that.

Loki smirked. "Have you thought about why I can stand or walk around? That's because I have a doctor. I got some injuries while I went through the crack, but doctor Banner helped me since India. Did you really think I managed the harsh way without a scratch?"

Thor already looked like a kicked puppy. Avengers thought 'Oh, I know that look.' But Loki proved he became immune to Thor's that look. He just growled to his brother.

"Now explain me why you bother me."

But what Thor said is a question, not an explanation. "You got injuries?" His eyes are full of guilty feeling. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Loki snarled. "Why should I? Doctor can treat my injuries. What could be different if I had said to you? Now, you have two choices. Explain, or go away."

Loki could get all information he wanted from Thor. The god of thunder said Heimdal found Loki so he cannot deceive him (That was the first plan.). But Odin said its okay for Loki to stay in Midgard. Thor said how generous his father is. But Loki and Tony thought maybe that's because too much energy is needed to send Thor and bring back Loki and Thor. Asgard may have decided save energy and keep their troublemaker in Midgard. Loki satisfied but still is cold at Thor. Asgardian golden retriever looked so sad. Then Loki went into his room. So everyone started scattering.

Tony nudged Bruce and said in low voice "Now I can sure Loki is the only threat of Asgardian future."

Bruce confused. Tony added. "You saw the Thor's look. Who can say no to the face? The only possibility of rebellion is on Loki. He has antibody against Thor."

"If you are right, Asgard really needs Loki."

"What? Why?"

"He is the only possibility to stop Thor and scold him when Thor does something stupid."

"Oh...Well... That's hell."

Door opened again. Tony turned his body and left the spot. Loki raised an eyebrow to Tony and said to Bruce. "Come on, doctor. We didn't end our business."

Bruce shrugged and got into the room. Loki is sitting on the bed with trickster's grin.

Bruce said. "You revealed your injuries."

"I didn't. You have to know the principle to deal with Thor. Make him feel guilty. Then you are the winner."

"You didn't want to tell someone about your wounds."

Loki made a face. "I said I didn't show them."

"But you-"

"They just know I had some suffering by the crack."

Bruce realized what Loki wants to hide. But he can't agree with that. "Why didn't you tell the truth? Thor will punish all the people who attacked you."

"That's the last humiliation I want." Loki's voice is serious and cold. Bruce decided not talking that more.

Loki smiled like nothing happened.

"Now doctor, it's time to do work that we couldn't because of Thor."

Bruce shrugged. "Okay. Show me."

Loki took off his shirts and turned his back. Bruce can see the trace of wounds over the back.

Bruce didn't apply the balm or saw the wounds since Loki became conscious. He let Loki take care of himself. He just gave some medicine. Sometimes he injected fever reducer to Loki when he asked to Bruce because suddenly his body temperature soared. But he never asked about wounds. They are not critical and Loki knows how to deal with them. Most importantly, Loki doesn't like the idea someone knows his weakness. So Bruce just told him that he can ask Bruce if he need a doctor. And Loki asked him before one hour ago.

'I can't sure about my back. I think it's almost okay, but I can't sure. And as you know, Thor will come back tomorrow and I want to know about my state before that.'

So Bruce agreed to see how wounds over his back are. Then Loki took off the shirts and, well, Thor invasion.

Now Bruce can see Loki's back properly. Too thin. Bruce almost can see backbone. Wounds almost disappeared. Loki doesn't have to worry about them. Some became scars, but that's all.

"All things are okay. You can put the shirts on."

"As you wish, doctor."

While Loki put his shirts on, Bruce stood up and walk to the door. He turned to Loki who hides all scars and wounds under the dark clothes. Loki has a book in his hands and is flipping the pages.

Bruce said. "If you need doctor-"

Loki smiled. "I'll call you. Thanks."

"No problem."

Bruce got out the room and brought his feet to the lab where Tony is lazily designing something. He is drawing and erasing a complex sketch. Bruce sat down on the chair next to Tony. Tony glimpsed him.

"Oh, that didn't take much time."

"He has no severe injury. It's just for check-up."

"Congratulation."

Bruce frowned. "For what?"

"Now you're the only person in Midgard who saw half-naked god of mischief in Midgard. That's not for anyone." Tony chuckled.

"Every doctor saw his of her patients' body."

"But not every patient is a demigod. Hey, I'm really curious. Not in that way, but for academic curiosity. God's body is different from ours?"

Bruce said annoyingly. "All of us saw nude Thor at least once. The guy really hates wearing clothes in bed and forgets put on something when he gets up. And you are a little kinky now."

"Ohohohoh come on, Bruce! Thor is Thor and that's Loki!"

So Bruce tried recalling the body of Loki. Then he realized that he focused only treating the injuries not seeing body itself. Of course he did. Loki is his patient.

Bruce needed some concentration to recall the shape of body. Loki is too thin. He nearly could touch the bones when Loki is on the bed. Suddenly Bruce thought he saw the god's fully naked body at the day he carried him to his place. He was really pale. Bruce can remind of the pain when he first touched the god. His fever. The skin was hot but soft. The shut eyes. The long eyelashes. Bruce dried Loki with towels and clothed him in his clothes. Bruce touched most part of Loki's body in that moment. His face, his arms, his long fingers, his chest, his abdomen, his thighs, his ankles, his feet... That thoughts make Bruce blushed. Thanks to Tony is distracted, He cannot see Bruce's face.

Bruce swallowed and managed to say. "I, I can't recall something different part of body from ours."

"Ah. That's a little disappointing."

Then Bruce thought about the glittering of green eyes. Usually he hates green but the eyes are so gorgeous and full of madness. And Bruce can't know why he thought that.

* * *

A/N : I take a rest day from writing, because I have to sleep... :-(... I really need my vacation back.

And yeeeeees, I started romance part. It's a holy day.

And always I love you all.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki always sits on the chair near the window of second living room. Avengers have a strange habit to hold a meeting in the second living room (No one knows why. One hypothesis by Steve is because it has proper size for six to eight people. First living room is bigger.), but Loki never gives up his spot. Everyone knows the chair is Loki's spot.

That's not a bad decision. Because the biggest television is in the first living room, he can avoid movie night. The view through window is nice. And the spot is near Loki's room, second kitchen and the study.

That's why Bruce develops a habit that when he goes to second kitchen he brings some snacks for Loki and leaves them on the coffee table. Loki needs more food.

Loki just finished reading last book of a pile of books next to him when Tony and Bruce came into second kitchen to have a meal. (Tony pouted. "You know, distance from lab to first kitchen is almost same to second kitchen and there is more kind of food. Then why did we come here?" Bruce just shrugged.)

"Already read that all?"

"Yes."

"You really like reading."

"Midgardian books are not bad."

Loki answered indifferently and picks all books up to bring them back to study.

Tony asked to Bruce. "Where is Loki always brought that much books?" He sipped his coffee.

Bruce said. "Your study room, of course."

Tony asked with confusing voice. "Am I having study?"

Bruce glared him disbelievingly. Tony made an innocent look.

[Yes, you have, sir. Not only but other avengers also uses that.] JARVIS answered instead of Bruce. [One day you ordered to me to buy at least 5000 books and bookshelves to put them and make a study. So I did that.]

"Why did I do that?"

[You were drunk.]

"Ah. That makes sense."

Bruce just shook his head. Tony looks satisfied by the answer.

"Isn't there any safe code for JARVIS not to follow stupid order when you are drunk?"

Tony snorted arrogantly. "Of course I made that. I can't call Iron man suit, buy a company, sell a company, block Pepper's call, fire Pepper, and shut down JARVIS and so on. Now I have to add not to buy books. Did you hear me JARVIS?"

[I added, sir.]

"Good boy."

While they are eating some food, Loki came back with another pile of books. He sat on his spot and started reading a book which was on the top of the pile. After the meal, Bruce peeled some fruits and put them in a bowl. He left the bowl with a fork on the coffee table near Loki's spot. Loki just glanced that and keeps reading. Tony watched all process curiously.

"Was that for Loki?" Tony asked when they walks in the hallway.

Bruce nodded. "Yes. You know, he needs more food."

"That was not first time you did that, was it? You looked like doing that several times."

"Yes. Why?"

"You don't know when Thor tried introducing some fantastic Midgardian food to Loki. He literally snarled to Thor and refused whatever Thor gave him."

"Well, That's Thor and Loki."

Loki always accepts snack which Bruce gave him. The entire snack disappeared when Bruce came back. Bowl or dish used to contain snack was in the sink. Obviously Loki ate all and put the bowl or dish in the sink. But Loki is still too skinny. He needs more food and Bruce secretly enjoys feeding Loki.

"That's right. And you're Loki's favorite. That makes sense."

Bruce thought 'Am I his favorite?' Well, Loki hates Thor. Steve and Loki hardly have conversation. Clint always teased him. Tony is just Tony. Surprisingly Natasha and Loki sometimes have a good chat. Everyone at least one time heard 'lies battle'. They enjoyed fooling each other. But that's all. They never say truth each other.

Then how about Bruce? Bruce knew some secret of Loki. But Loki is full of secret and lies. Bruce is similar to other avengers. He hardly knows Loki. What he saw is just surface. 'Am I his favorite?' Bruce can't sure why Tony thought that.

Suddenly all building is full of Steve's voice. "Avengers Assemble!" So Bruce stopped thinking about who is Loki's favorite.

Only after five minutes from the shout, all avengers are on the Quinjet.

"Clint Barton!"

"Ely is an avenger, too! She can fight against even Hulk!"

Thanks to holy bird duo, they need more three minutes. "Loki is in the tower. Let Loki take care of her." "How dare you, tearless god!" "Ely, go to Loki. This is an order." Thor is commander of Ely. And Ely is a good messenger bird. So there is nothing Clint could do. Ely just flew into the tower. "Nooo! Ely!"

Loki can see flying Quinjet through the window. Ely chirped to Quinjet like saying 'good luck!' for especially Clint.

"JARVIS? Why did they assemble?" Loki said.

[The robots of are destructing the streets.]

Loki can see some smokes.

[Do you want to see the battlefield, ?]

"I'm not Odinson, JARVIS. That's Thor. But I want. Can I see that?"

[Yes, I'll connect camera to the TV.]

TV in the room is turned on. Now Loki can see the robots but not carefully. Camera is so trembling and moving so fast. Loki narrowed his eyes and asked.

"Is that Iron man's vision?"

[Yes, Mr...]

"Not Odinson. Hm, just Loki will be weird. How about Liesmith? At least that can be fun."

[I don't want to insult guest in this tower every time I call him.]

"That's not insult. Just true. Well, okay. Call me Laufeyson. That's a little better than Odinson."

[I will, Mr. Laufeyson.]

Ely chirped whenever she saw Hawkeye. His arrow destructed the robots with incredible accuracy. Iron man's beam melted them. Captain America's shield crushed the ugly robots. Black widow's kick made them fall down. Mjornir broke the machines' structure. And Hulk, well, smashed whatever he can grab, as usual. Loki chilled because memories when he smashed.

That's not a difficult fight. Robots are clumsy. Their number is under the Chitauris'. Why is Doom attacking New York? It's obvious that he cannot win. Did he need some landfill to throw away his toys?

"This fight is strange. Doom attacked the city with no intention of winning."

Then Iron man shouted like answering to Loki. "Doom wants to collect our battle type data! JARVIS, hack into them and disconnect all!" But they can't stop fighting. Robots are clumsy but they can crush buildings and kill innocents. They need to make them stop.

Tired avengers went back to tower. Captain America is reporting to Nick Fury on the cell phone. Ely flew to Clint and bird duo hugged each other. Bruce is still Hulk. Loki cannot help flinching. Hulk is carrying three robots. And Iron man is grabbing a few chips from the robots.

Loki frowned. "Isn't that dangerous? I mean, they are data collecting robots. And you let them in."

"How do you know-, On, I got it. JARVIS showed all, right?"

"Yes. Nice play."

[Mr. Laufeyson has all right to watch that. You selected his authority level.]

"And I know you first suggested to him. Loki hadn't known he can do that."

[Well, I cannot deny that.]

Clint asked. "Ely saw that too?"

Loki nodded. "She likes when you shoot."

"Oh, do you?" Clint smiled at Ely.

Hulk interrupted. "Hulk not like these puny bots. Hulk wants to put them down."

Tony turned to Hulk. "Oh, sorry, big guy. Let's go to the lab. And don't worry about security. I already ripped out all dangerous things."

Hulk and Tony walked to lab. Clint and Ely went to their nest. Natasha already disappeared and no one knows when she left. Captain hung up and goes into kitchen to drink water.

But Thor is still there. Loki doesn't like that. Thor is staring Loki but says nothing.

"What do you want, Thor?" Loki asked annoyingly.

"JARVIS called you Mr. Laufeyson."

"Isn't that true?" Loki smirked. And Thor's face changed like he ate some bitter medicine.

* * *

A/N : There is more argument between the brothers...But I'm too sleepy. It's 2a.m. Good night everybody.


	10. Chapter 10

"You're my brother."

"I'm not. When will you admit that?"

Thor took some step to Loki. Loki's eyes narrowed.

"Father misses you a lot. Mother cried very much for you."

Loki stood up and brought his feet to study.

"Loki!"

Thor's voice made Loki turn to him.

"If they do that, anything can change?" Loki asked coldly. "You always called me your brother. Can that change my blood?"

"What makes us as brothers is not blood. That's the time we spend together. You're my little brother."

"I cannot know how shadow can be a brother."

Loki turned back. Thor called Loki once more but Loki never looked him.

* * *

Avengers ordered pizza. It's pizza party. Now they are familiar to each other, so pizza party is good. They chatted, laughed at dirty joke, talked about everything and nothing. They held the party in the second living room as usual. Then Bruce noticed Loki was not in the room and Thor was a little depressed.

"Did you fight with Loki?" Bruce asked to Thor in low voice.

Thor surprised. "How do you know?"

"You ate only two box of pizza. That's unusual."

"I lost my appetite. Well, you know, there was some conflict as usual. ...I hate that conflict is usual communication way between us."

Then Thor grinned like everything is okay. Party is good. At least Thor can laugh. Bruce glared the Loki's spot several time during the party. But Loki never appeared.

'He might want to avoid party of avengers.'

They decided to watch one or two movies. Maybe one, because they are tired. Half of avengers would sleep during the not-bombing scene. So they stood up and brought their feet to the first living room. That room has far better screen and audio system.

Bruce gazed at leftover. There is a lot of untouched pizza because Thor didn't eat as usual. Avengers except Bruce are arguing about movies so they don't notice that doctor is not with them. He can be late a few minutes to movie night.

* * *

Bruce knocked the door of study. No answer. But JARVIS said he is here. So Bruce opened the door slowly.

"Loki?"

After few second, Loki responded.

"Why, doctor?"

In the study, there are so many books and bookshelves. Bruce cannot see Loki. Bruce took a step forward.

"Where are you?"

"Here."

"I can't see you."

"Then find me."

Bruce stepped forward. He walked among bookshelves. It's like a maze. He is now in the middle of the room.

"Loki?"

"Why do you call?"

"I just needed your voice as compass."

Finally Bruce found Loki. Loki is sitting on the window sill but he doesn't have a book. There is no book near Loki.

"What is that?" Loki pointed the dish doctor brought.

"Pizza. You will like it." Bruce put it down on the sill.

"Your little banquet is over now?"

"Exactly we decided to watch a movie."

Loki nodded. "Then why are you here?"

"I can be late some minutes." Bruce shrugged.

But Loki looked unsatisfied by the answer. He narrowed his eyes. Loki pulled his leg close to himself and put his chin on the knee. "That can't be a reason."

Bruce blurted. "You were not in your spot."

Loki makes a face and snapped sharply.

"Should I keep my spot and wait order?"

Bruce just stared Loki. Then Loki gritted his teeth.

"Sorry. I'm a little nervous."

"Is that because of Thor?" Bruce asked.

"Did he tell you?"

"I just guessed you two fought."

Loki snarled. "I hate him."

He closed his mouth and reopened.

"I hate him."

Strangely, Bruce can know that's both lie and truth. There are some distortions between the brothers. But he cannot say anything. Loki doesn't say anything. What they can hear is only some noise of night.

"You have to come back to your friends." Loki said quietly.

"Well, yes, they might start wondering."

"Yes, you must go."

Bruce reluctantly moved his step. When he was near the door, Bruce stopped at the spot. He turned to the direction where Loki is.

"Um, Loki?"

"Yes I am."

Bruce can't decide this is stupid question or not. "Do you want to come with me? I mean, for movie?"

Loki answered. "I don't want to sit with Thor face to face."

"You can't. It's movie night. So the room is probably dark and Thor only glared the screen."

But there is no reply. So Bruce turned back. He sighed mentally.

Loki suddenly said.

"I will go."

* * *

Loki and Bruce sneaked into the first living room. No one noticed them.

Natasha is sleeping on the couch. Tony and Clint are shouting about bad acting and poor graphics. Steve and Thor are overwhelmed by different reasons. Steve has a confusing look that means he cannot understand fully this age. And Thor is just Thor.

They sat on the empty seats and watched the movie. Loki sometimes asked to Bruce about Midgardian things on the movie in whispers. And Bruce answered every question. But the lapse between question and answer became longer. Bruce thought he was dozing off but he cannot help that.

He is tired. Hulk did a lot of work and he went through the pizza party. The couch is so comfortable. Even though sound from movie is very loud, he can feel his eyes shut. There is a whisper like calling him. 'Doctor? Are you sleeping?' He can feel he is leaning on something warm. It's peaceful. After a while, Bruce can feel that is shaking him gently, no, a little roughly. 'Doctor, the movie is over.' He can hear the sound of dropped popcorn bowl.

"Hell! I'm freaked! When did you come?"

"When you two shouted about the costume of bad guy." Loki answered. "Doctor, wake up now and go to your bed. You're heavy."

But Bruce cannot answer or even think what the meaning of the voice is. Another voice chuckled. "What are you doing, Hawkeye?" "Just take a picture. It's worthy to take a snap." Bruce feels all his sense faded but he cannot resist or think about it. Now he is sleeping dreamlessly.

* * *

When he wakes up, he is still on the couch. A blanket is on him. Bruce can see a cup on the coffee table. His sight is blurred but he managed to pick it up. Coffee is in the cup. It's already cold but anyway he drinks that.

Bruce coughed. It's really bitter and untasty. Is this coffee or venom looking like coffee?

"You are brave."

Bruce turned to the voice. That's Tony.

"You had to see Loki in this morning."

"Why?"

"He was struggling with coffee machine. And that," Tony pointed the cup. ", Is the result. I saw what buttons he pushed. I can sure that's nearly hell."

Bruce growled. "...Always gods are cruel."

Tony laughed loudly. "I think that's the advantage of being demigods favorite!"

Bruce chuckled and sipped the drink again. He coughed again.

Natasha got up from another couch. She ruffled her hair and asked to Tony. "Is it already afternoon?"

Tony shook his head. "No. Just 9:30 A.M."

"Don't lie to me. You're not Loki. You can't fool me."

Bruce raised his eyebrow. "Why can that be a lie?"

"Obviously, I can feel the sunshine in this room, so it's not night. And Tony Stark is opening his eyes fully. How can it be 9:30 A.M.? Where is my cell... oh, I got it. Now, It's... 9:34 A.M."

Natasha stared screen of her cell phone for a little long time. "Wow." Bruce hid his grin behind the cup.

"Tony Stark is opening his eyes in 9:34 A.M.? Really, world is full of amazements."

Tony snarled. "I can't understand why you are shocked that much."

[But I know, sir.] That's JARVIS. Of course he knows. He probably has all record of Tony's sleeping time. And Bruce secretly agreed with Natasha.

Yes, world is full of amazements.

He swallowed another sip of coffee, and coughed again. Tony saw him with pity eyes like he is seeing a slow child.

* * *

A/N : It's chapter 10! Hooray! But romance is just starting... They are complex. They needs more time.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony and Bruce were inspecting the robots of Doom.

"Look." Tony said. "The structure is simple. We already know how they functioned. But how can they shoot the level of beams? It looks like it can be used for presentation laser point, not for destructing buildings." Then Tony's cell phone vibrated shortly. Tony grabbed his phone and checked the text. He raised his eyebrow. "Bruce?"

Tony showed the screen to Bruce. There is a short text. That's just 'test'. That's all.

"Why you send me a text now, although we are looking each other's face?"

Bruce can see the number of who sent the text. That's his.

"That's not me."

"I know. Then who?"

"Loki. I lent him my cell phone."

Tony growled. "Bruce, I know you trust him and he is behaving-" Tony texted to Bruce, well, Loki. 'No kidding Antler.' He put down the gadget. "-but you have to be careful."

"It's just 15 minutes before. He was curious when he saw I was surfing the internet on the phone. Hell, he learns so fast."

Bruce stood up. "I'll deal with him before something more happening."

Tony's cell phone vibrated short again. 'Test succeeded. :-)' Tony laughed. "Bruce! You should see this!" But Bruce is already out. So Tony just shrugged and pick up one part of the robot.

* * *

Bruce ran across Thor in the hallway.

"Doctor Banner! How dare you!"

Thor stretched his arm to Bruce. There is a cell phone in Thor's hand. Bruce can read the troublesome text. 'Go to Asgard. Get away now, you idiot.' Bruce is really surprised.

"He is really fast student."

"What are you saying?" Thor asked.

"That's not me. I lent my cell to your brother. And I have to go now before he makes more disaster-"

Then Bruce and Thor flinched because of Clint's shout. "I love you, Bruce!" Then Bruce and Thor exchanged a glance. "You have to hurry." Bruce just nodded.

Bruce can find Loki in his usual spot in the second living room. Loki is playing with the little machine. At first Loki had been lost on the screen, but soon adapted.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked.

"Texting." Loki said indifferently.

Bruce sighed. "Loki, you send texts in my number."

"So I'm behaving."

"How can the text you send to Thor be behaving?"

Loki showed the screen to Bruce. Tony sent some nasty words to him.

"Because that's Thor. And using bad words is not me but Stark."

"Anyway, give me back the cell phone."

"Can't I play more with this? I don't figure out the all thing it can do yet."

"I need that now."

Loki grinned quizzically. "You lied in front of god of lies."

"...I was a little freaked that I underestimated your intelligence."

"Oh, kind euphemism"

During the conversation Loki was tapping the screen but his eyes are fixed on Bruce. 'Wow. Now he can type not seeing the screen.'

"It's dangerous gadget that can let me do a lot of mischief."

Loki tapped the send button and gave it back to Bruce. Bruce put in in his pocket.

"There is an Asgardian proverb. If mischief is there, Loki is there. Don't let him tough dangerous things, doctor."

Loki grinned like he just said a good joke. But Bruce stunned.

"Did every Asgardian think like that?"

Loki picked up his book. "Usually they are right. You know who I am."

"If not? There would be some cases people thought you did but you didn't."

Loki rolled his eyes and just shrugged. "Who cares?"

In Loki's voice, there is no trace of sadness, hatred, rage or self-mockery. He just said that like he said 'I like chocolate.' like that's just a plain statement. Who cares? No one. But how about Thor? He dearly loves his little brother.

Suddenly Bruce felt like something hit him heavily. Of course Thor loves his brother, but he doesn't trust him. If there is a bad thing and people told maybe Loki did that, Thor will say 'Stop, Loki! You should stop!' instead of 'My brother is not a guy who would do that nasty work!'

Who cares?

"At least I'm caring."

Few second is needed for Bruce to realize what he said. But he never denied that blurting. Loki blanked slowly. Bruce saw the green eyes. There are also old wounds and scars, not physically, but Bruce can see. That made Bruce remind of wounds over Loki's whole body.

Loki burst a laugh. Bruce can't sure Loki is scorning him or not. But he can know Loki is in somehow weird pleasure. So Bruce smiled weakly.

Then he saw a figure in the corner of his sight. Bruce turned his face. That's Thor, who looked glad but sad simultaneously.

That made Bruce feel guilty. Bruce retreated from the spot. He walked past the thunder god and went to the lab. Bruce checked all text Loki sent. He has to know what text is sent in his number. That makes him chuckle.

Loki sent a photo of Ely to Clint. That's what Bruce took and saved because Ely is so adorable in the photo that he couldn't throw away. Bruce now knows why Clint shouted. He sent to Loki 'You're my god.' And Loki sent 'Of course I'm. ;-)'

Then Bruce got a text. 'Stop chatting and Come with Bruce.' Bruce tilted his head and said to Tony. "Why did you send me the text when I am here?" Tony saw Bruce with the look 'When did you come?'

"I thought Loki still got the cell phone."

"You mean you want Loki in the lab?"

"Yes, we need him."

Tony showed Bruce a graphic data which means there are carvings of mystic pattern on the robot.

* * *

A/N : I bought and read the comics 'Avengers Disassembled' and...oh my...I'm so sad. How dare you Marvel.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki traced the line of carving with his finger. Bruce and Tony were watching him.

"It's a little different from Asgardian magic, but bottom line is same. This pattern, around the laser, makes the beam stronger. It's weird but nice. These robots are not for permanent use or delicate job."

Loki put the separated parts on the workbench to make the whole picture of patterns.

"Maybe Doom can make this nicer. The carvings are distorted and too simplified. They are carved by unprofessional. Doom must have wanted these robots using only one time."

Tony asked. "Do you mean, if we shoot a laser point behind the hole, powerful beam will crush the wall?"

Loki shook his head and frowned. He raised a part and saw the other side. "No. Where is the magic core? They must have that."

"Magic core?"

"Battery for magic. Given the state of robots, they might be very small."

Loki fumbled under the parts for the core for a while. Then Tony clapped. Loki faced him with annoying face. Tony said. "I ripped out some chips and other things looking dangerous."

Loki put his hand on forehead. "You had to tell me that earlier. I nearly calculated about the way to send the magic energy for a long distance."

"Can he send the power through that much distance?" Bruce asked innocently.

Loki shrugged. "Before I lost most of my power, I could. That depends on the sorcerer's ability and devices he or she has."

Tony came back with some small things. "Okay. These are all I ripped out. Can you identify what is-" Loki picked one up shortly. "-yes, now I know you can."

"Hm. It is also made dully. It could offer the energy to activate the patterns. I wanted to know how much he can but he never gives me a clue. He is so mystic beauty." Loki said quizzically. Bruce noticed there is some pleasure in Loki's voice. It's familiar to Bruce, so he thought hard to figure out what it is.

"Magic, long times no see. It's so sad I cannot have teatime with him." Suddenly Bruce sensed. Tony. Yes, Bruce has heard the tone in Tony's voice when they are talking about science. That's a pleasure when he met someone who can understand what he says.

There is no sorcerer in this tower. Even no book about magic is here. That's not a strange thing that Loki is excited by seeing a magical thing.

Then someone knocked the door. Three men turned their face to the door. Natasha opened. But the name she called is beyond Bruce's anticipation.

"Loki."

Tony was also surprised.

"I said we meet at 3." Natasha snarled. Loki rolled his eyes. "Is it already 3?"

"Twenty minute past." Bruce and Tony shared a look. 'What the hell is happening now?' 'I don't know.' Loki put the magic core down carelessly. "I'm sorry." Natasha shrugged and looks at two scientists.

"Anyone between you, give him permission."

Bruce asked. "Permission for what?"

"Loki needs two permissions from avengers when he goes out." Natasha said with plain voice. Loki asked to Natasha. "Didn't you get Cap's?"

"Cap is out. Thor went to Jane. Clint is in his somewhere nest with Ely. I can't get one." Natasha shrugged. Tony questioned unbelievingly. "Have Steve given you permissions to go out?" Loki answered instead. "He is really generous person." Then he said to Natasha. "Get one. I will change my clothes." Loki got out of the room and Natasha shouted to his back. "Wait in the second living room!"

The only woman in the avengers took a step into the lab. She sighed. "Guys, give me one."

"Why you and Loki..." Bruce asked reluctantly. Natasha snapped. "Don't. Cap already asked. It's not a date and just for shopping." Tony snorted and waving his hands "Shopping with Loki?"

Natasha raised her eyebrow. "He is really time saver. I always linger over last choice between two things at least half an hour. But he can pick one immediately. And what he picks is always right thing."

"You mean..."

"He knows how to dress well. And you guys have to know, here is no one to go shopping with me without Loki."

Two men thought about who can go shopping with Natasha. Steve? No kidding. Tony? Always busy or pretending he is busy. Bruce? Clothes are just consumables to him. Clint? He is annoying when shopping is not for him. Thor? Unleashing the demigod in shopping center is not a good idea. Well then, only Loki.

"And talking with god of lies has a nice advantage. He can be charming when he is in good mood. And he is in good mood when he goes out for air and shopping. If you are careful enough not to be manipulated by Loki, he is good companion. And he knows the usual lies have no effect to me."

Natasha stared two men.

"Now, give me the permission."

Bruce said to JARVIS eh allowed Loki to go out with Natasha. Tony said. "Now I can know why Loki never begged for a day out." Natasha snorted. "And now you can know where Loki got his clothes." Tony frowned. "Hey, That's Thor. He bought all things he thought Loki would need." Natasha retorted. "That's mistake. Have you ever seen the red Hawaiian shirt? Well, fortunately Thor bought a bunch so there are a few things Loki contented." Bruce asked confusingly. "But why did you buy his?" "It's consult fee. We thought it's fair enough." And she retreated from the room.

After few hours Tony and Bruce can see them with shopping bags in their hands. Natasha is wearing a new sleeveless white dress. Tony flattered her by saying she looks lovely. Natasha grinned. "Loki's pick." Loki just raised his eyebrow. Tony chuckles. "You two look weird. Nat is already in summer, but Loki is in fall still. Do you know it is spring? Well, after two or three weeks it will be summer anyway."

Loki is wearing long-sleeved dark green shirts. Bruce knows the reason Loki wears only long sleeves is his scars. But Loki never let Tony start doubting. He just said cockily. "I can cool down myself with magic. Then there is no reason to wearing what I hate like you mortals."

Natasha retreated to her room with contented humming. Tony asked to Loki. "Do you have some energy not to doze off?" "Not much." Tony grinned. "Then all we three are in same state." Bruce nodded tiredly. Loki chuckled at Bruce. "I scanned whole patterns on the robots and want to know what are they mean and how to deactivate them."

Loki agreed to do that. So two scientists and one sorcerer walked to the lab. Tony showed his hologram analysis program and Loki is fancied. First few minutes he moved his hands to know how sensitively the system react ignoring Tony's shout claiming to focus on the work. Then Loki started observing the patterns and said what the impact of each one is.

"If they are carved like this," He pointed the robots with his chin. "Destroy magic core or cut the lines on pattern. Magical power is carried by the lines, like this." Loki touched the inner magic circuit. Dim lights flowed along the carving lines like water in pipe line.

"Then if we shoot laser through the hole-"

"Don't try in the lab. I don't want to die here."

As soon as Loki took off his hand from the circuit, the glowing faded.

"Now I will go to sleep. You two never know how much Black Widow can be timid between two dresses. I need to rest." Loki yawned lazily. Bruce smiled weakly. He is also tired. "Good night." "You too." Loki waved his hand.

Loki went to his room and managed to hide grinning. He glimpsed his closet and confirmed he remembers the shirts which he put the small magic core in. That's the one he was wearing in labs before he went out with Natasha. He doesn't do stupid things like putting it out and tossing and grinning like a traditional villain. He knows JARVIS recodes all things. So he just changed into pajama and lied on the bed.

If he has full power, he would never hide the core and leave an imitation which he made by using his poor magic. But he is so powerless that the tiny thing can be useful to him. He hates that. He hates his weakness. That means he can't protect himself and only thing he can do is depending on other's charity.

When will doctor be tired to him and decide it would be better for him to hand Loki to Asgard and go back to India?

_-'We won't let Loki go to Asgard.'_

Loki can recall the doctor's voice. But Loki knows avengers' prison is safe and comfortable but cannot be permanent.

_-'At least I'm caring.'_

He admits that voice made his heart beat a little fast with pleasure. Always the doctor makes him feel lively. He cannot help bursting laughter at that time. Idiot, why do you care me? Can that make anything better? But he could not help himself feeling happier. So he laughed at himself.

If you care me doctor, will you help me when I really need your help like we were in India, Even though you know who I am this time?

Loki knows the answer. That's liar's special right.

"JARVIS, light."

"Have a nice dream, Mr. Laufeyson."

"No dream is the best dream, you know."

The light turned off and Loki dozed off. He can recall the voice of his own when they were in India.

_-'But everyone needs a plan that can make them alive, don't you, doctor?'_

He needs plan to escape when the day come.

* * *

A/N : Civil war comics almost made me cry. :-(


	13. Chapter 13

Pepper dragged Stark and his suitcase to China for business. She said to Loki he cannot come back until next Thursday, because Loki is the only one can hear the news. Natasha and Bird duo (yes, Clint started going mission with Ely. No one know how he persuaded Nick.), Bruce didn't waked up yet, Steve was going morning jogging, Thor went to Jane yesterday and didn't come back yet. So Loki was the only one who could go to the first living room filled with shouts and threats to see what was happening.

"Farewell, Stark." Loki said to the back of Tony.

After a while, Steve came back to tower. "So, no Tony until next Thursday. Today is Friday, so it's almost a week." Steve looked depressed when Loki let know his the news. "Tower will be quiet during the time." Steve tried to make a joke but the reason Loki chuckled is Steve is so poor liar.

"Yes, Not only Tony but Thor also isn't here. Do you know when he would come?"

"After weekend. He said he was going to spend weekend with Jane. Clint and Natasha said they will come back the day after tomorrow. So they will arrive here on Sunday and Thor on Monday and Tony on Friday..."

"Until then you and I and doctor only? That will be creepily quiet."

Steve smiled. "I guess so."

* * *

While Loki read some books again in his spot, Bruce got out of the lab. Loki has a slight doubt. This is not usual time doctor gets out of the lab. Bruce gave Loki some snack as usual and grabbed a cup of tea for himself. But instead of going back, Bruce sit on the couch. Loki blinked.

"Do you have something to tell me?"

Bruce shook his head. "No. I just don't want to go back to the lab. At least not now."

"Why?"

Bruce smiled weakly. "I worked with Tony since we arrived here... You know Tony. He is really big presence. Now he went to China, and I'm..."

Loki teased. "A little lonely?" Bruce waved his hand, but the movement became weaker. "No! Not at all, but, um... yes, maybe a little. Really a little, but, yes." Bruce buried his body in the couch. "Isn't it hilarious? At first, I rejected Tony's suggestion, but now..." Bruce just shrugged and tapped the floor with his left foot nervously. Loki said plainly. "That's mankind's nature." Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Flock together, act together, and be afraid of being alone." Bruce chuckled. "I'm the guy who ran away all around the world to be alone." Loki tilted his head. "But he carried a stranger on the street." Loki closed his book and put it on the coffee table. And he matched his eyes with doctor's. Bruce sighed. "I'm not a good person, but not that bad. I don't let a man die on the street when I could help him."

Loki asked carefully. "But if you knew...who I am? Would you do that again?" That's the question that he always wants to ask. Bruce lost his words and keep silence for a while. Finally Bruce answered. "I wouldn't." Loki smiled with contentment. That's a sad relieve. But the next sentence is out of Loki's expectation. "I would be panicked and hulk-out."

Loki was slightly amused and confused simultaneously by the answer. "Did you hate me that much? Then why you let me stay here?" Bruce pressed his lips each other. "Being Hulk means I'm angry. But I'm not the person who is angry only to others." Loki observed the doctor's expression carefully. "Then?" Bruce closed his mouth again. But Loki never detached his staring from Bruce. Bruce sipped his tea and sighed.

"You remind me of Chitauri invasion."

Bruce took another sip. "The only moment that people thought Hulk is okay. Well, it's nice. I was surprised but yes, felt good. I saved people as Hulk. I wished I could do that more." He brought the cup to his mouth again, but there is no more tea. He put the cup to his side and squeezed his hands nervously.

"That equals I wished bigger monster coming. That's the only way to make people think Hulk is okay, even nice. To make people accept the monster, the bigger monster is needed, which is big enough to make people want a smaller monster as their weapon. If there is no bigger monster, smaller one becomes a threat to people."

Bruce was avoiding Loki's eyes and put his head down. So Loki cannot see his expression well.

"You remind me of the fact that I want more disaster coming to civilians only for being accepted into them. I don't believe the power of pray," Loki knows why. He did that a lot and nothing changed. Of course Bruce did also. ", but when I saw you, I suddenly thought my bad wish affected something. I know that's not rational. But anyway I thought that." Bruce scorned himself. "I even made my sensor beeping so hard."

"That's why you were angry to yourself." Bruce nodded weakly. "People thought Bruce Banner is just an accidentee. But no." Loki knows the voice is full of self-hatred. "I'm the man who made Hulk, who is trigger of Hulk and who is losing the moral sense."

Bruce let out a big sigh. Loki saw the doctor's shaking hands because of squeezing too hard. He wants to do something. He wants to soothe the doctor. He stretched his right hand until it touched doctor's hands. He petted the hands carefully. Bruce shut his eyes.

"You're not a monster, doctor. Do you remember when I said I can know what is good food even while I am starving?" Loki doesn't know what he is doing. That's rare occasion to him. He just wants to unlock the hands free. He soothed them until they took apart. The hands were slightly shaken. "I grow up where people can see monsters whenever they want. They never regret or hate themself because they did whatever they did, no matter people hurt."

Loki gently grabbed the shaking left hand. "But you care people, even though sometimes you hate them." Bruce's eyes finally met Loki's. Loki grinned. Bruce slightly blushed. "I know one of the monsters who tried to kill the whole family of his own, just to prove he is worthy. But you hate yourself because just you thought you want to do more avengers' activity."

Loki bought the hands to him and kissed on the knuckle. "You're a good doctor." And he added quizzically. "Who has an impulsive childish troublesome green partner." That made Bruce chuckle. Loki grinned and let the hand go back to the owner's side.

"Thank you. You really tried hard to encourage me. Hell, I started feeling really embarrassed..." Bruce put his face in his hands. "I was sentimental today. I never talked about this. No one knows... except you." Loki smirked. "Maybe I have to be proud." Bruce giggled but said firmly. "Never tell others." "I won't. Now it's fair. You know my secret and I know yours." Then Loki stood up and picked the cups up. "Now I'll go to make coffee for us before this situation goes too awkward." Bruce nodded. "You're wise."

Then he turned his face abruptly to Loki. "Hey, wait! You learned how to use the coffee machine?" Loki shook his head innocently. "No. But I used once." "I know. I drank that." "Then why did you ask me?" Bruce said with stern face. "Because I drank that."

"Oh." Loki stunned. "Oh... Was that that much bad? But the smell and color were okay..." Bruce cannot help laughing. Loki frowned but finally grinned faintly. Laughter is better than depression and shaking hands. "Then teach me. Next time maybe I can make you a nice coffee." Bruce stopped laughing. "Hm? You are planning to give me another?" Loki shrugged. "Why not? Can't I make a coffee for my favorite?" "Am I?" Bruce questioned with numb face. Loki smirked. "Then do you think who is my favorite?" Bruce rolled his eyes. "Um... Nat?" Loki shook his head and just said. "Come on. You have a duty to prevent me making a poison." Bruce knows he is grinning like an idiot but he cannot hide that.

Bruce thought Loki how to use the machine which is complex like a hell because it is Tony-custom. Loki sipped his second result and made third ignoring Bruce's advice. Bruce reluctantly accepted the maybe-this-is-coffee because Loki handed him that. Loki selected a combination of buttons that is not known as one of safe combination among avengers. But Bruce had to admit it is good. He even asked. "Which buttons did you push?" Loki chuckled and put his index finger on his lips. "Don't ask my secret recipe."

"Now I can know why you never broke a tab or microwave. You're really fast leaner."

"These are made for you mortals. Of course I can use them."

If you met Jane, ask her how Thor acted when he first use radio. Bruce nearly blurted, but managed not to say that. That would be the worst sentence to say now. He doesn't want to ruin this nice moment.

They agreed to watch a movie and went to the first living room. Bruce asked JARVIS to recommend a movie. JARVIS played a romance movie on the screen. Loki and Bruce laughed a while. JARVIS boomed and said taste has no reason and the movie is good. Bruce mentally noted to ask Tony whether he coded JARVIS' taste or that's really his own. Then Loki started asking about what the object in the movie is. So Bruce had to answer.

After a while, Steve walked down from the gym and saw Bruce with tearful eyes and Loki who put his feet on doctor's laps. They are fully absorbed in a romance movie. Steve asked to not a particular one. "What was happening while I was not here?" And JARVIS has a bad habit to answer any questions. [My taste has no reason, but is always good.] Steve frowned because of misunderstanding.

* * *

A/N : I really love to write hurt/comfort. And I almost finished to build a structure of my story. It will end before 25th chapter. Good night. :-)


	14. Chapter 14

Next day, Loki went down to lab with two cups of coffee. He let JARVIS open the door. Bruce turned back when he hear the door opening and grinned at Loki.

"I'm a little surprised."

"Why?"

"Because I was thinking about coffee."

"Nice timing, isn't it?"

Loki handed a cup to Bruce. Bruce murmured some words but Loki couldn't hear that clearly. Loki glared the parts of robots on the Tony's workbench. He picked up a round plate. It looks like Tony cut it from the body frame.

"Why did he separate this part from the robot?"

Bruce answered. "He tried to activate that by electricity."

"And failed?"

"Unfortunately."

The pattern which makes energy multiplied and intensified in connected to some wires. Loki detached them from plate. Bruce stared him. Loki asked. "Why?" Bruce rubbed his head. "I was just imagining how you looked like in Asgard when you studied magic." "And what do you think?" "Candle lights. Old and thick books. Boiling pots. Murmuring... Sorry, my imagination is so uncreative."

Loki shrugged. "Not that different, but you had to add the clothes I burnt, pots I broke, young Loki who is scared by his experiment result."

Bruce laughed. "I want to see him."

"You wouldn't like him."

"Why are you sure?"

"I was really trouble maker. That's the time I got my nicknames." God of lies and mischief. Trickster. Liesmith. Bruce knows them. "And unfortunately to Asgard, I usually teamed up with Thor. You know, jerk plus jerk is disaster."

"You are teenagers. Everyone is jerk in that age."

Loki waved his hand. "But not everyone worshiped war."

"You did?"

"No, Thor did."

Then Bruce found Loki is smiling fondly. His eyes are fixed on the small plate and his hand tapped that gently but it is obvious his mind is on a lovely moment in childhood. Bruce just lost his words. That's the first time he saw Loki smiling in that way. Not smirk, evil grin, mad laughter, fake smile but a just soft smile. Loki suddenly faced doctor and frowned. "Why are you looking me in that face?"

"What am I looking like?"

"Idiot."

"...Oh, really?"

"Idiot mother hen. Hm, maybe that's why you always give me food."

Bruce retorted. "Hey, as always I say, you need more food. You and Tony are so alike. Why do you never eat properly unless someone reminds you of that?"

"I ate."

"No, you didn't as well as Tony."

Loki hissed playfully. "You are really a mother hen! How can Stark endure you so long?" The demigod pouted. Bruce replied plainly with crossed arms. "I have Pepper on my side." That made Loki snort. Bruce just raised his eyebrow and sipped the coffee.

Bruce restarted his work. Loki peeked over his shoulder for a while and strolled in the lab. After a few minutes Bruce glimpsed Loki who found some papers and a pen and is drawing mystic patterns which is slightly different form Doom's. He is wearing a wicked grin. He scribbled comments next to the patterns in a language that Bruce cannot read.

'Maybe that's what Loki looks like in his workplace.'

Loki is so engrossed in drawing so he forgot Bruce is near him. Loki is humming. That song has unfamiliar timbre to Bruce. He is humming Asgardian song. Bruce tapped the desk along the bit.

* * *

Next day, two SHIELD agents and one bird came back to tower. Clint lied on the couch and rubbed Ely tiredly. Ely was pecking eagerly to make him play with her. But Clint is so tired that he only could move his fingers. Ely never stopped pecking him.

"Nick spoiled her." Natasha whispered to Bruce and Loki.

"Nick? Nick Fury?" Bruce asked unbelievingly.

"Yes."

"How? Is that possible?"

Natasha snorted. "Ely is too bright yellow to go with us at ambush duty. So Clint left her in care of Director."

Loki made a face because of disgusting feeling. Bruce cannot decide to laugh or not by imagining Nick with Ely.

"I need a day off... Please pray god that earth don't have to be rescued today..." Clint said with shut eyes.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You mean that god?" She pointed Loki. "Or Blondie? Anyone else you prefer to?"

But Clint already dozed off so cannot answer to her. Ely finally stopped pecking and put herself into the pocket on Clint's chest.

* * *

After two hours, New York is needed to be rescued.

Natasha made Clint wake up and gave a Redbull can. She already brought all his weapons. Clint drank all in the can.

"I hate New York."

Then he ran behind Natasha. Loki said to their back. "Good luck."

After few second, Loki shouted loudly. "Hey! Don't you leave Ely here this time?"

* * *

A/N : I know this part is short. But I had to cut here. Because next chapter is the longest among the chapters of this story... It's strange but I started hating myself because of my story's plot. I really love Loki, but when I write I alway bully him. This part is small apology for him because he will suffer more and more... How bad I am. :-(


	15. Chapter 15

Iron man is coming to New York but he just launched from China. Thor will come earlier than Iron man, but now he is on his way. So on the battlefield are two tired SHIELD agents, a super soldier and Hulk.

Robots are not clumsy like previous ones. They are not so fast but that's because of their heavy body. The weight can be a weapon, too. They can shoot intensified energy beam which make building destructed and civilians die. The ground robots which are the hardest thing to destroy aren't big number. But a lot of flying robots move so fast and shoot the beams everywhere. Hawkeye can shoot them and Hulk can jump and grab them. But that's not same there is a teammate who can fly among the units.

Loki saw all scenes through CCTVs which are JARVIS hacked into. He cannot drop the doubts that Doom know avengers are not in their best state. Loki gritted his teeth. Of course, to know where Tony Stark, he just had to type his name on the internet but Loki thinks Doom knows more than that.

Hawkeye dodged the beam and moved to another building roof. Black Widow let out ragged breath after managed to break down a ground robot. Captain America was next to him and threw his shield to another robot. His aim is always perfect but the robots are too stout to break them just by shield. Hulk smashed all things he can. But the flying units not just annoy him but hurt him also. Their claws or bullets cannot bore a hole on Hulk's tough skin, but energy beam can make some wounds.

Thor arrived in the middle of battle. He swings Mjornir and thunder fried the machines. That made a lot of flying units fell down. But thunder is only effective on previously attacked robots. Others which have all frames managed to flow the electricity.

In short, it's disaster. Doom's robots are broke down and crushed one by one so now there are just four ground robots and about three dozens of flying units. But avengers' state is not good. Black Widow cannot stand up because fallen debris hit her right leg and she hurt badly. She just crawled and stepped aside to let other comrades can focus the battle. One of the ground robot shot the beam. Captain America stepped forward to guard her behind the shield. Hulk jumped and grasped the head part firmly. But the robot just let itself almost fall down so Hulk could be crushed under the pressure. Then the machines stood up slowly.

Loki clenched his teeth. They are Avengers! They defeated him and his army! Now what are they doing? Loki couldn't watch the screen more. He paced the room anxiously. What am I doing? Suddenly he noticed he brought his legs to the lab. But he moved faster than stopped. He ran into the lab and rummaged the place. He grabbed the plate separated from robot's body and asked to JARVIS.

"Where is anything can shoot laser? Stark must used that for experiment!"

[In the cabinet behind you, Mr. Laufeyson.]

Loki opened it hurriedly but couldn't distinguish what it is.

[The black gun.]

Loki grasped that and looked around. He pulled the trigger for try. The gun made a hole in the ceiling. "It's good." Then he restarted running. He knows the way to meet little person until he arrives the first floor.

JARVIS warned. [Mr. Laufeyson, you aren't allowed to go out-]

But Loki just opened the window and leaped over the window frame before the AI locked it down.

* * *

Hawkeye's aim started trembling. He tried to do better, but his body is sore. He nearly dropped the bow when he felt something is under his pocket. It chirped merrily.

"Ely! When did you-, no, how could you sleep during the all situation in there?" Hawkeye smiled sadly. "My fault. I took you to too many missions. But Ely, I cannot protect you this time. You must go!" Hawkeye shot another arrow to approaching flying unit. "Go to the tower, go to Loki, Ely! He is in tower!" Ely made a sound that means she doesn't want to obey. Hawkeye gritted his teeth and shouted with stern voice. "Go to Loki! It's order!"

Ely reluctantly flew away. Clint glimpsed the way she flew and had to shout again. "Ely, wrong direction!" Ely didn't fly far away. She landed on a guy's shoulder. Clint could hear a surprised voice. "Why are you here, Ely?" That's Loki's. "Is Hawkeye near?" Then their eyes met.

Loki came up to the rooftop where Hawkeye is by following Ely's guide. Clint looked at Loki. He was grabbing a gun. It's...gun, basically. Just a hand size metal plate is attached on its head by using some wires. "What's that?" Loki answered. "Stark laser gun plus Doom's magical idea." And he was also holding some stones. It's hilarious. "And the stones?" "Magic battery. I ripped them out from broken robots. Now shut up and give me your hand." Clint frowned. "Why?" But Loki just sent him an annoying look. Clint hesitated but obeyed. Loki grabbed the hand and murmured some spells. Clint can feel his body became lighter. "You're better than Redbull."

Loki snorted and suddenly pulled the trigger. Clint stunned but the laser hit a robot behind him instead of him. "Of course I am. Now shoot the all flies. I'll go to other place. Big robots are too big to miss the target, so I can shoot them without wasting magic." "That's why you are here? Why? You changed you side?" The god of mischief said with indifferent voice. "I'm only on my side. And I also want to know why I am here." Then he just turned back and went down the stair.

After a minute, Loki was running on the street. Hawkeye grabbed the bow tightly. Ely flew to him and sat on the shoulder. His arms are no more trembling. Clint grinned to the yellow buddy. "Okay, Ely. Now there is no one in the tower then." His arrow made a robot exploded. "I'll protect you." Ely waved her wings happily.

* * *

Loki ran across with a lying ground robot. The robot is shaking slightly on the ground. Loki can feel magic around the machine is working busily to repair its critical parts. Didn't avengers break it? Loki realized they have no way to know it isn't fully malfunctioned. It is trying to stand up again. So Loki climbed up and cut the chest plate with laser hurriedly. He can feel the robot shaking more under his feet. Just before Loki take the magic core, the machine started moving again. Loki fell down and hit the ground. He growled. But it's not worse than smashed by Hulk. He managed to open his eyes.

It's too close. The robot's body is already in front of him. Gun can't help. Loki stretched his hands like to stop the robot by his strength. But he cast a spell. Barrier emerged and don't let the robot fall down on Loki. He gritted teethe even after it hurts. 'No.' it's too heavy. Barrier needs too much energy. The magic batteries are almost done. 'No. Not like this. I don't want to die like this!' He uses his own magic, too. But that bought very short time. 'Not like this!' The Barrier started fading.

Loki thought he saw a green flash. The falling sound is so loud and ground is vibrating. Loki threw away the useless batteries and picked up the gun. That's Hulk. The green giant made robot broke again. Hulk jumped and landed in front of Loki.

"What are you doing here, puny god?" "Fighting with big metal chunks?" Loki coughed and climbed up the robot again. Hulk followed his with doubtful glance but let the god do whatever he intend to. Loki grabbed the core and took it off from the robot eventually. Then he faced Hulk. "In fact, I don't know. I just came here because I thought I wanted to come here. Anyway thank you for helping. You saved my life." "Don't make you regret that." Loki rolled his eyes. "Why I regret surviving?" Hulk snarled. "If you do wrong thing here, Hulk will kill you more painfully than this robot." Loki shrugged. "I won't."

Loki shot a flying unit to make sure the newly got battery isn't done. Then he said to Hulk. "Give me your hand." "Why?" Hulk hissed but Loki answered with plain voice. "You are bleeding." Hulk frowned but let Loki squeeze the huge hand. The god casted a spell and sighed after a while. "Hell, you needed a lot of energy!" Hulk looked around his body. "Blood stopped." "That's why I do that." Then he giggled and that sound made the green guy growl. "What is so funny?" Loki waved his hands. "No offense. I just realized I cured a guy who smashed me like a ragged doll."

Then Loki jumped down to the ground. "Could you tell me where is other functioning robots?" Loki asked to Hulk. He jumped down next to him. "What will you do if Hulk tells that?" The god of mischief grinned wickedly and raised his hilarious gun. "Shoot them." The green guy was concerning a while and finally said. "Hulk gives you a ride."

* * *

Captain America was so thankful when he saw Hulk is back. And he was shocked when he saw what was clung to Hulk's neck.

"What are you doing here, Loki?" Steve angrily shouted but no answer returned. The demigod just pulled the trigger and red beam attacked the robot's head. "You have to thank to me! You guys left the unfully broken robots behind, so Hulk and I had to clean up!" Loki yelled out and Thor retorted back. "We broke them!" Loki unlocked his arms from Hulk's neck, so he can ran out to smash the robot. Loki said quizzically. "Do you know magic, Thor? coded them to repair themselves if they are destroyed."

They fought with robot while they were talking and snarling to each other. Finally the machine fell down. But Loki didn't stop his move but ran to that chunk and stretched his hand. Hulk easily took it and dragged him on the robot. Loki cut the chest plate with laser gun and pulled out the core.

Captain said. "Now I can know how you two did that." Loki sat down on the robot. "How many left?" Thor answered. "I will look around and search the other robot left." Thor swung his Mjornir. "And Hawkeye also." Then the thunder god flew into the air.

Hulk saw Loki tried to even his breath. "How weak are you, puny god?"

Loki frowned but managed to answer. "It's a little tough than I thought it would be. Using other's energy is like... well, put the 110V plug into the 220V consent."

"You were alright just before."

"Tension made the pain...dull. Don't mind. It's nothing. I need just some time to rest." Loki grinned weakly.

"Cure yourself. You are sorcerer, puny god." Loki laughed at Hulk's saying. "Are you worrying me? I'm touched." "I'm not." But Loki soon stopped laughing and growled. Hulk can see he was sweating. "I have no left magic of my own. I used all... When I made the barrier." Then Loki shut down his mouth. Hulk said no other word but glimpsed him several times.

Steve was talking with Natasha and tried to make her sit more comfortably. Natasha pointed the middle of sky and said. "Thor and Hawkeye." Thor landed on the ground. Hawkeye was on his shoulder. Thor let him down carefully and put out a bird from his pocket. Ely flew to Clint and hugged him. Clint smiled to his little buddy and sat down on messy road. "I shot the all mosquitoes I could see." Everyone knows that means all flying units are shot. Thor added. "And I didn't find any other robot."

Loki grinned. "That's nice." Everyone saw him with shocked eyes. Loki thought they looked funny but couldn't know why they are surprised. "Really nice. No one dead or lost a limb..."Hulk managed to grab him before he fell down from the robot. Loki just fell unconscious.

* * *

Hulk got into tower first and Loki in on his shoulder. Hulk laid him down on the bed and Bruce tried to know whether Loki is okay or not. Other avengers arrived after them. They were chatting about the battle and how bad Doom is. Then Steve stunned when he saw a man in the tower, so Natasha hissed with pain because Steve was helping her but stopped with out warning. But she couldn't grumble at him.

There was Nick Fury.

"Why are you here, Man of Fury?" Thor asked.

Nick answered with stern voice.

"I want to arrest Loki and put him in the jail."

* * *

A/N : I do what I want! - Loki.

I write what I want! -me.


	16. Chapter 16

Clint raised his voice. "You said what?"

"I said I want to put Loki in the jail."

Steve placed his hand on Clint's shoulder before he shouts something. "He is under our supervision. You agreed that."

"He broke the rule. And you failed to keep him in leash."

Ely made unsatisfied noise which is obviously different from usual happy chirp. She can't understand all words, but can feel Clint thought this is not food. Nick glimpsed the yellow bird but ignored.

"He didn't do any mischief." Steve said.

"JARVIS let me know he broke out from tower."

"You meant you hacked into JARVIS to let you know that." Clint snapped. "How perfect counterpart for Tony Stark! You two hacked into each other." Steve squeezed his shoulder. Clint pouted but shut his mouth.

"I told him he cannot go out without two permissions of avengers." Clint gritted his teeth. Natasha answered instead. "We are all out for battle."

Nick just glared her. "He even got a weapon. Can you know what that mean?" Then Natasha freezed. Captain helped her to sit on nearest seat. "I thought he is little threat to earth. But I was wrong. He can be cunning like a fox and grab the chance. I'll put him into the prison or Thor will take him to their hometown."

Natasha crossed her arms. "How about Hulk? Doctor Banner won't agree to the decision."

Nick said firmly. "I don't care about what he feels. I gave them a chance and he blew up."

Clint took a step forward and got away from Captain's grab. He shouted protectively. "Hey! It's unfair! He saved my life and Ely's today!" Steve took a step, too. "Mine also." He stared Nick Fury. "There was no Iron man. And Hawkeye and Black Widow had just come from the mission. Loki knew how to deal with magic user and he was really big help. But before I thank him properly, you said he must go into the prison." Thor grabbed his hammer tightly looking like he was going to hit someone very soon. He growled. "My brother saved not only avengers but also this city. And is this Midgardian response to my brother?"

Bruce just came into the second living room at that moment. The tension dropped a little because everyone looked at the doctor. "He is now conscious and can move. He said it's just because heavy fatigue comes from using other's magic energy." Thor sighed because of relief.

Bruce faced Nick. "I once said I wouldn't let anyone take him to Asgard. Now I warn you that if you try to take him to SHEILD prison," He rolled his eyes. ", well, the other guy is tired, but at least he can try."

Director frowned deeply. "The other guy agreed to protect the villain?"

"In fact, he has sort of fondness to Loki. I guess he thinks Loki is a weird cat." He shrugged tiredly. "And you said villain? I have no word about history. But what I can say is, if he wanted for avengers to die today, he just has to lie on the couch and watch us dying on the screen. I don't know why he did so, and he said to me he don't know exactly also, but I really thank to him."

Black Widow sighed and tried to move her leg in more comfortable position. "Guys, I really thank to him also. I'm a corpse now if he didn't come. But this proves that Loki could contact magic power because of fucking Doom, could go out by breaking window, could get a weapon and Avengers cannot have an eye on him always." Natasha hugged herself with anxiety. "I'm afraid if he did this because of sudden whim, he could shoot us next time. His power is not only from magic. He could use everything around him. He proved that by himself. He is dangerous."

Everyone was suddenly mad at Natasha. But soon Clint understands what she wanted to say. Yes, Loki is dangerous. Clint nearly flinched by imagining Loki put the gun to Clint instead of robot. Loki saved him, yes, he appreciates that sincerely. But the problem is no one could sure whether Loki would kill them or their enemy next time. Clint and Natasha have seen a bunch of traitors as SHIELD agents. They know how easily a comrade became an enemy. And Loki isn't even a comrade.

Bruce noticed the reluctant mood. "You." Bruce opened his mouth by shock. "You all think now..." Steve looked at Bruce and said firmly. "Bruce, he is dangerous." Then he looked at Nick. "But all of us are dangerous. I agreed we should do something. First, we need some method to prevent him to break out through the window or any other way. Second, we shouldn't let him go into lab. We all know the place is full of potential weapons. And Tony should change Loki's authority lever. These are all thing I can thinks now, but we can discuss more." The Captain America voice filled the room. "However, carrying him to prison? No, that's cruel and unfair."

Clint grinned. "I like that idea." Natasha nodded also. Thor kept silence but not retorted. But Bruce snarled. "No." Steve faced him. "Pardon?" "That's still unfair. That means making this place a cozy cell to him instead of sending him to chilly one. Can't you remember that he saved all of us just before so now he is on the bed? And the all he got is more restraint?" Steve frowned. "Be realistic, Bruce. It's inevitable-"

[I'm sorry for interrupting.] Steve shut his mouth and looked around the ceiling. JARVIS's voice sounded embarrassing. [You don't have to discuss that.] Natasha placed her forehead on her palm.

[Mr. Laufeyson escaped from tower just before.]

"Again?" Nick snapped.

Bruce felt like suddenly an ice dropped in his chest.

* * *

Loki could hear the argument because second living room is not far from his bedroom and Avengers has a habit that holds a meeting in the room. He couldn't hear all of the conversation clearly, but it's not hard to guess what they are saying.

Okay, it's time to leave.

He doesn't have a plan to go prison again or stay here more when it's clear that this place will be one.

When he sat up, he nearly scream by pain. But he just clenched his teeth. Tension and urgent will make the pain dull. And if he starts moving, the pain will be easier to endure.

Loki hot into the bathroom because there is the only place JARVIS doesn't record. He made a clone and made himself invisible. Clone went out from bath and lied on the bed. Loki followed and stood on the bed. Clone opened the window and acting like he was looking city view. At that time, Loki got out of the building. It's high, but Loki is a trickster who has to escape. And he still has magic cores from the robots. He managed to land safely. He smiled but never stopped moving.

Now he is on the street where he is familiar to. It's Loki and Natasha used to go shopping. Loki glimpsed the tower last time and deleted the clone. He has to save the energy.

He walked slowly because of the pain. He thought it would be better to stop using invisible magic. He decided to shift his shape. SHEILD will start searching him depending on his feature. He went into a dirty alley where no camera has. He shifted himself as a woman. Now she has to move as fast as she can to be far away from the spot. Avengers maybe detected the magic signal.

She is really tired and whole body is sore badly. What keeps her from falling down and fainting is only the desperation for escaping. That reminded her about the time when she is in India. That time, she finally lost her conscious and... Damn, she recalled the doctor. Was the doctor mad at her? She could recall the doctor's hurt look when he knew Loki is not Louis Scott. She shook her head to erase the face in her mind.

She can seduce or threat somebody and acquire temporary shelter. That's the logical method. She needs somewhere to rest. But she doesn't want to face any mortal. So she tried to fine a place to hide and rest without worrying about mortals hinder or SHIELD's attack. While searching, she nearly ran across with Captain America but managed to hide. She saw some agents. She found Hawkeye on a building roof but fortunately he was not interesting in woman at that time. She kept moving in the worst body she experienced not only to fine a shelter but also to make hard to track her.

Finally she is sitting on the dirty window sill of an abandoned building. She looked down the night view. She likes the tempting lights.

Miaow.

Loki turned her head tiredly. There is a small figure in the darkness.

"Hello, kid. Am I taking your spot?"

Miaow.

"Sorry, but I'm too tired to seek another. How about sharing? I'm not cruel to a small animal like you."

But the cat just moved away. Loki sneered himself. "Even cat is smart."

Then there is another noise, which is metallic. Loki stared the darkness and grabbed the magic core firmly. She can see glowing red lights.

"You are Loki."

Loki stiffened but asked. "Who are you? You don't look like an avenger or agent."

"This robot is following Doom's command."

"Dr. Doom?"

No answer returned but Loki accepted that as agreement.

"How do you know I am here?"

"You have the magic batteries."

"Oh, yes... Stupid question was. Please don't think I'm always like this. It was really long day as you know."

Doom saw Loki through the robots and he could know Loki escaped by tracking the magic core. Then Doom may wait until night when Loki is in worst condition.

"So, What do you want from me?"

"Don't"

"Don't what?"

"Don't try to escape from here."

Loki hissed because she is pointed her intention.

"Doom knows how body could be bad when a sorcerer used all of his or her magic. And you already moved long distance. You will damage a lot and the street is full of SHIELD dogs. And this robot is not for doing bad thing to you, God of mischief."

"Okay, okay. Then what do you want to suggest to me?"

"Come to Latveria. Doom will let you stay."

Loki's eyes narrowed. He tilted his body slightly to Doom. "For what?"

"You are splendid sorcerer from Asgard. You must have some knowledge Doom doesn't."

Loki knows that's not a suggestion. Doom just doesn't want to make more scenes so took the form of suggestion. He can take Loki as he wish and Loki has no way to avoid. Doom must already know Loki doesn't have all of her magic. He will give some magic batteries when he needs to make Loki use magic which is too big to use by her or just to pretending a favor. But Doom never let her take the batteries freely. Loki should think about when she gives all of her knowledge or Doom becomes tired to her. Doom will never kick him our generously. More nasty things will follow. Atrocity? That will be nice euphemism.

But Loki has no choice.

She hates her weakness, not having power to protect herself.

"I think that's not a bad trade." Loki grinned. "In fact, I was a little excited when you sent the robots so I knew there is another sorcerer on the earth."

"Doom is glad to hear that."

Loki needs another plan to escape.

* * *

Avengers came back to tower. They are exhausted. Everybody scattered to own room. Bruce lied on his bed but he couldn't sleep. It's strange. He wants to ask Loki. 'Why didn't you tell me about your plan? Didn't you trust me?' Bruce thought he heard Loki's voice. 'That's a Liar's special right.' But that's from his mind.

Bruce knows it's the way Loki survived until now. He could understand. And Loki is right. Everyone he saved now becomes his enemy. There was nothing Bruce could help.

Even knowing that all, Bruce feels something like...betrayal. He shut his eyes and tried to ignore that feeling.

* * *

A/N : Recently I want to write a story about Steve who became a super villain... Not AU, just after Avengers movie. If I write the story, he would be a distorted man by the war and propaganda. He would hate all thing in the 21st century. Everyone expects perfect Captain America to him, but what he could do is only pretending he is okay and nice. Finally he would be broken and only want to destroy the age. But he wouldn't be able to kill Tony, because he is the icon of future to Steve and Steve deeply admires to be accepted in the time in his subconscious. The story will be a hard angst and hurt, but no comfort...


	17. Chapter 17

The first day Loki landed on Latveria, he was too tired so slept all day long.

Loki could feel something is around his chest (Yes, 'his', not 'her'. Even though there are a lot of advantages of being in woman form, Doom demanded changing into his original form. Maybe he thought that's Loki's 'original' shape.) He opened his eyes to see what it happening. Some panels and wires are glowing on his chest. He felt weak tickling.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked to Doom standing next to him. He is grabbing a controller which is connected with the panels with wires.

"Curing you. You depleted magic." Loki frowned. "Yes, so you fuel it?" Doom nodded and asked. "Why can't you use another section of your core?" "Another section?" "Yes, your core has something like... wall. It separates your core to two parts. It seems like you are just using the much smaller part only." Loki felt like hitting hard. Odin didn't take his power from him. He just divided his core so he cannot use fully. Loki answered with plain voice. "Dearest Allfather's punishment. That's why I carried the magic batteries." "I see."

Doom detached the panels form Loki's bare chest and turned off the machine. Loki noticed Doom saw the scars on his body but that's never made him nervous. He don't care Doom knows that or not. That's not meaning he likes or trusts Doom, but meaning he knows Doom never would be interested in the origin of scars.

"Well, thank you. I feel far better." The king just ignored the smile on Loki's face. "I'll make a servant wake you up at dinner. Rest until then." 'Oh, how kind monarch. Loki snorted inwardly.

Dinner was nice, but the soup reminded Loki about the soup of India and the doctor who has unique problem in the world. Suddenly he missed the taste of the soup.

Doom and Loki conversed normally. Loki can read what the king wants from his action. Doom could torture and squeeze the powerless demigod until he vomits all things he knows. But it's obvious that method would need a lot much effort and time to use at the god of lies and mischief. So Doom decided to try another method at start. Giving a shelter, food, clothes, and taming the wild dog. If the god is not an idiot, he would know what is good for his well-being. Torture could be done when the god won't behave.

_Okay, I know what the rule in this game is._

_Let's play._

Latveria is not bad in physically. Loki is rendered as a guest of their king, so the servants are good to him. His room is nice. Food is nice. Doom and he have every dinner together unless Doom is too busy.

Loki is acting all day long. He looks satisfied but a little boring. He looks like he is relaxed too much in front of enemy. He made Doom believes Loki sometimes lies to him but he can easily notice that. He made Doom thinks the trickster is arrogant but at least knows when he has to submit. He made Doom render him as an easy creature to use. Doom is hard person to delude but Loki is god of lies. He made Doom thought he can handle Loki and 'the god of lies' is too big name for the childish guy.

Loki likes the idea that the king surrounded by armor doesn't know he is fooled. But Loki never likes that Doom thought him as a new dog. But Loki knows Doom can stop playing this game anytime he wants.

After a few days from his arriving Doom invited him to his lab. Some part is similar to Loki's workplace in Asgard and others are similar to Tony and Bruce's. Maybe that's because Doom studies both science and magic.

"Finally you decided to make something nice. I always doubted why you carved the patterns so clumsy."

Doom is carving the patterns by himself. Loki thought that's gorgeous. He can see Doom added the Asgardian style on the pattern. The balance of combination is fancy one. In fact, that's one of few things Loki enjoyed in Latveria, being a companion of an intelligent sorcerer.

"Will they also go to New York?"

"Yes."

"Hm, you really want to destroy the idiots."

"They will bother everything we do unless we break them first."

'We'? Loki knows Doom don't count him as his equal and Loki neither. He wanted to laugh but just grinned evilly.

"Yes, they will."

Two villains are talking about making machines can kill the heroes. So what? Loki has played on many sides. Yesterday's alliance became today's enemy. That's not a strange notion to the god of lies. The only things he concerns are how to survive here and the way to escape from here. He let Doom know his knowledge to insure his being.

* * *

One night, Loki woke up in midnight. He dreamt but couldn't remember what it was. He stood up and paced the room. But the sudden anxiety from nowhere just became bigger. He needed more air. Loki opened the door. The soldiers standing beside door asked to him where he was going. Loki stopped on the spot. Yes, he cannot go out. SHEILD's satellites are watching everywhere. Loki lied to them; he was just going to go down to the lab because he thought some fantastic ideas and didn't want to lose them. He hurried his walk. Loki locked himself in the chilly lab. He sat on his chair and tried to make logic about why he was here. That time, Loki could remember what his dream was.

The doctor was there, with shy smile on his face. He was slightly blushed like when they ha d talked about the doctor's issue. Loki realized he missed the doctor. He is the first favor he met on Midgard, the person who made him feel lively when he was in the tower.

'What am I doing here?'

Loki gazed the prototype robot on the workbench.

Doom is making a robot to destroy avengers. And Loki is helping the procedure.

'What am I doing here?'

The more precise question is why he is caring. It's a strange feeling. He never believed someone in the tower and even was planning to escape because he expected they would finally try to put him in a real jail. But he also could remember he was really relaxing when he was reading some funny Midgardian books sitting on his spot. Why? Isn't it same that Doom's castle and Avengers tower restrict his moving and supervise him?

But the place was so relaxing. The avengers never trusted him also. He knows that. But they were never mean to him. Okay, Clint teased him so much. But that's all. Natasha didn't insult him because he is god of lies. She just enjoyed the lies battle and went out with him for shopping. Steve and he talked to each other very little, but he knew that's just they don't have a topic to chat and he could feel the gentleness of the super soldier. Tony let him come into the tower and gave him the authority code that was too high for the jail breaker. Maybe that's a mistake at first, but he didn't downgrade that. And he asked him about magic. Thor is, well, it's complicated. That's not the problem only included avengers. And there was the doctor, Bruce. The person who is always angry but always kind to others. He let a dangerous stranger stay in his place. He gave up his freedom for Loki's. He was the one always stood on his side.

He finally noticed why he had broken out the tower to help Avengers. He liked the place. He likes the people. Yes, he didn't trust them but that doesn't mean Loki cannot like them. When he grabbed the laser gun, he already knew the rest time Bruce managed to give him is ended. Whether avengers dead or not, he couldn't live in there any longer. He knew that all. But he decided to help them rather than leave the tower and find other way to live by himself.

He wanted to make them alive, even though he knew they would betray his favor.

He just wanted to make the doctor alive.

'What am I doing here?'

Loki stared the robot made for killing heroes.

But he wants to make them alive.

"What are you doing here in this early morning?" That's Doom's voice. Loki said annoyingly. "I viewed some nice ideas during night. But it's too complex. You know what dream is like." Loki shrugged. "I need to organize them. Give me some time to think." Doom asked. "You stayed up in those clothes?" Doom looked over Loki. He is still in nightwear. "I don't want to blow up the thought just for changing clothes. Now let me concentrate." Loki shut his eyes and ignored Doom.

He needs some plan, plan to make avengers and himself alive.

Liar's special right doesn't mean only he never trust others. But also that means he never cares about the others believe him or not. He is not obsessed in such notions like faith, trust, or betrayal.

He needs plan, because he wants to do that.

* * *

Loki could remember the entire dream.

He was sitting on the spot. There were some snacks on the coffee table. He had a book in his right hand. Doctor was sitting on the couch. He was holding Loki's left hand and kissed on his knuckle, like he had done to the doctor.

'At least I'm caring you.'

Loki asked to the doctor. 'Can that change anything?'

Bruce made a face. 'Loki.'

But he didn't stop asking. 'Can that change anything?'

'No! Not at all, but, um... yes, maybe a little. Really a little, but, yes.' The doctor's voice trailed away. Loki snapped to him. 'Give me evidence. Why did you think that?'

'Because I drank that.' Bruce wore a weak smile on his face.

But Loki frowned. 'You mean the coffee?'

'You learned how to use the coffee machine?'

'You taught me that.'

'I know. I drank that. Which buttons did you push?'

'Don't ask my secret recipe.'

'You are planning to give me another?'

'Why not? Can't I make a coffee for my favorite?'

Loki stunned. That's the reconstruction of the conversation that he and Bruce had had in the tower. Yes, he learned how to use the coffee machine for Bruce. He made coffee and took it to lab. Because Loki has a fondness for Bruce. Just that. Caring can make change? Bruce smiled shyly. 'Don't look me like that. In fact, I don't know why I do this.'

* * *

A/N : I remember once I wrote in A/N that this story will end in 25 chapters. ...I'm a liar. I can't sure when this story will end. I made all plot, but when I write this story along the plot, It becomes a huge chapter. It's always mystery.


	18. Chapter 18

That's the first dinner Loki didn't come. Doom ate his food indifferently and came down to the lab. He didn't go to the lab during the lab because he had other works to rule the country. Loki is still in the nightwear and engrossed in the work. He is sketching magic circuit. Papers pile up next to him.

"Are you working till now?"

"Um? Hi, Doom. You come back early."

Doom picked one of the papers.

"It's complex than I thought it would be."

"What are you doing?"

"Connecting magical patterns, like machines, to flow the energy more easily and efficiently. I thought it would need just wires but there are hell a lot to calculate."

Doom frowned but the expression is hided under the mask. He cannot understand strange figures on the paper. Loki pointed them. "That's Asgardian." Then he murmured some words. "Even though I use English all the time, it's more efficient and easy to think in mother language." And there is one merit, too. Doom can't read what he is thinking.

Doom just nodded and went to do his work. Doom picked up a screw driver and frowned again. "Loki." 7 seconds. Loki counted. "Why?" He answered innocently. "Give Doom back his tool." Loki pouted and pulled the tool out of his pocket. "Okay, okay. Here you are." Loki handed it. "Doom cannot know why you always doing this." Doom sighed. Loki grinned wickedly. "I'm boring." "Do your job." "That's not enough. You know what? I have a special area in the brain that needs trick-stimuli." Loki was humming and recalled the database of reflex time of Doom to his tricks.

Doom didn't notice there is another tool which is not real on his work bench. He always doesn't. Doom found his trick eventually no matter how it is elaborate, but when he found first one he is relatively careless about the possibility of second trick existing.

'That will be a key.'

Loki picked another paper and thought hard to make his idea sharper.

That circuit work needed for days fully except of eight hours for sleep and one and half hours to eat and drink. Loki restrained himself not to break the chain of thinking.

Doom is looking over the last drawing while Loki is burning the former sketches with evil smile. He said. "I already made the miniature also. It's working." And Loki tossed his little version of circuit. The king observed it for a while. He is satisfied and decided to use that to all of his new robots. Loki grinned.

"It can save a lot of lines used to send the energy."

"That's why I made that."

Doom's new robots will become lighter and faster because they don't need many plates to make independent circuit. All the patterns will be connected by the way Loki wants. Yes, as Loki wants. Doom is not the only one who is satisfied by the decision.

Loki lied on the bed and dozed off. He dreamt again.

* * *

He is in the tower, sitting on his spot. There is Bruce also. "Hi, doctor." He smiled. "It's nice to see you again; even I know its dream." Then the background changed. It's dirty room in India.

"Headache again?" Bruce asked.

"Sort of. I squeezed all of my brain to make a way."

Bruce gave him two white tablets.

"May I have to chew them?"

"No, just swallow with water."

Loki did. Even he knows it is dream. Then now they are on the hallway of tower. "You know what? We heard all of dialogue. AND WHAT ARE YOU ALL THINKING!" Bruce shouted to him. Loki rolled his eyes.

"I know you are saying some sentences that I have heard you had said. But that's no what you said to me."

Bruce shrugged. "I know. But whet I am really angry, I can do something incredible."

Loki giggled. "Okay. I'll tell you. I'm planning to escape. Is that shocking? Well, you can say I'm so predictable." Bruce shook his head. "Sorry, I don't plan to be rude." Loki poked Bruce quizzically. "I know, doctor. That's not your fault." He added. "That's my brain's."

They are now walking on the street of New York. He remembers the busy street, but now there is nobody except two. Loki sighed. "I escaped. I had plan to escape, but not for after that. I thought escaping only, because I had little time to plan another thing." Bruce said with even voice. "And no one can plan everything." Then Bruce added. "But everyone needs a plan that can make them alive, don't you, Loki?" Loki chuckled. "Now you stole my line?"

The street became dark and blurred. Loki looked around. It's the street where he landed on Midgard. He can't see the doctor. He was just next to him, but he cannot find him.

"Where are you?" Loki asked anxiously.

"Here." The voice is calm.

"I can't see you."

"Then find me."

He stepped forward, but he doesn't know where to go.

"Doctor?"

"Do you need some help?" That's a faint voice that Loki cannot remember where he heard that. Loki stretched his hand. He can feel a warm object. He squeezed it. His sight became bright. Now he is sitting on his spot in the second living room of the tower and Bruce is sitting on the near chair. Loki is grabbing the doctor's hand. He is kissing on the knuckle.

He can smell the faint odor of Bruce. It reminds him of coffee. Loki blurted. "If I can meet you again," Loki raised his eyes and meet doctor's. He smiled. "I'll make you a coffee, again. You know you are my favorite." Bruce grinned back. "Am I?" Loki let their hands free then asked wickedly. "Then do you think who my favorite is?" Bruce tilted his head and rolled eyes. "Um... Doom?" Loki made a numb face. Then the doctor started laughing hard.

* * *

Clint and Ely are stressed because no Loki means nobody to tease. Natasha has trouble for shopping. Steve sometimes sees the chair Loki used to sit and stopped for a while. Tony growled when he analyses Doom's robots and chews whatever Bruce brought to him furiously. Bruce sometimes forgets Loki is gone and brings some snacks to the second living room but soon realizes the empty spot. That's why Bruce started feeding Tony.

SHEILD still doesn't find him. Thor suggested maybe Loki shifted his shape.

'My brother sometimes changed himself as woman.' Tony couldn't help asking. 'Then do you call Loki sister?' Thor just raised his eyebrow. 'No. That's just a disguising trick.' Tony couldn't help asking. 'Then you call a woman brother?' Then Thor hesistated. 'Um...yes. I never thought in that way.'

"At least He managed to hide himself." Tony said to Bruce several times. "Don't worry. He is big boy."

"I don't." Bruce smiled weakly. But Tony knows he does badly. And he also feels uneasy because of the thought that Loki saved them and ran away not to be caught by them. Other avengers also do.

* * *

Bruce came into study. He closed the door and leaned on it for a while. He sighed and made a small step forward. Then another step, another step. He walked along his memory. He stopped where he had stopped. "Loki." That's not a call for help. That's a sigh which has form of words. "I need you voice as compass." He looked around and chose a direction. Bruce brought his feet to the direction, but he came back to the spot just after two steps. Bruce chose another way reluctantly. Fortunately he found the window will he searched and smiled sadly.

Bruce sat on the sill once Loki sat. He could look down the busy street full of humans through the window.

'What did he think when he looked them?'

Bruce tried to guess but his imagination is poor as usual. But he can recall one thing. Loki and he never went out together. The congested city, the building wood. Bruce and Loki never explored them together. That was same as they were in India. They couldn't go out.

"If I can meet you again," Bruce leaned his forehead on the cool window. "I will suggest you to take a walk with me. Would you accept that, please?"

Bruce shut his eyes. After about fifteen minutes, he thought he have to go back before anyone found he is here. He doesn't want to make other avengers worry him more. But he doesn't want to go back, either.

* * *

A/N : It was hard part to write. I badly want to send Loki back to New York...:-(


	19. Chapter 19

Robots are now loading on a transport. Loki has to admit that he is slightly excited about what magic and mechanic can do together. The magic pattern carvings are so ornate and well organized. Parts are balanced well. Energy is flowing on the fancy circuit system. They can move faster than their ancestor. They can repair themselves perfectly when there is remain energy. Aren't they gorgeous weapon?

And that thought make him disgusted.

'I'm the mother of monsters not only in Asgard but even in Midgard.'

Doom called Loki who is watching the Latverian soldiers loading the things in the transport.

"Let's move. It's time to embark."

"Me too?"

"Don't you want the chance to revenge?"

No. "Of course." Don't say like you concern my mind. You just need to see your dog's loyalty. "But I have no magic battery now."

Even during the short talk, several soldiers came to Doom to report of processing. Doom was too busy to supervise him. "Here the key." Doom tossed a little metal piece. Loki caught that easily and grinned. "I'll be back soon."

Okay, it's an unexpected luck.

Loki managed to stay calm and just bring his feet toward. But He cannot drop the all anxiety in his face.

* * *

Loki was sitting in the plane. No one tried to talk with him and he never tried to talk with anyone. He just lean his back on the wall and shut his eyes.

Loki opened his eyes in the castle corridor. The clone has magic battery to keep his shape, but it will deplete in one hour. It needs a lot of energy to fool Doom like Loki is with him.

He has little time. He looked around and found a wandering servant. "You." Loki pointed him. The servant startled when he saw Loki. "Follow me." Loki ordered coldly. "Sir, didn't you go with Lord-" Loki snapped. "Plan is changed. I have work to do here when Doom is out. Now follow me. You also have work to do." Loki walked with not showing any hesitation. Those made the servant follow him. They came into the lab. "Close the door." The servant obeyed. When the man turned to the door, he literally kissed the door because of the powerful grip behind his neck. "What-!" Loki made the head hit the wall. He struggled to escape but Loki is the one who grew up with Thor. He easily made the guy helpless. The poor guy had to bump into the cold stone until he lost consciousness. After that, he locked the door.

Loki threw the guy on the floor and fumbled him to find a cell phone. It's in his pocket of trousers. He opened it and pushed some buttons. He still remembers the numbers of avengers which he saw on the screen during texting. He pushed on of the number. If he pushed the right one... "Tony Stark speaking, and who the le you and how do you know this number? There are really few people know this on the earth." Loki sighed with relief. "It would be better for you not to hang up." "What?" "Dr. Doom "What the hell are you saying-"

Loki doesn't have any tolerance to answer every question. "Just listen. He is with his robot corps. The primitive ones you sort of heroes fought are just toys. And I'm the only one who knows the way to destroy them." "Hah. Are you noble traitor who is worrying the future of Earth?" Loki started feeling annoying. "Hand the phone to Doctor." "Doctor?" "Doctor Banner. Isn't he near you?" Then Loki could hear faint voice of Bruce. 'Who's that?' That made Loki smile but he made his voice colder. "I have little time and I'm calling even with huge risk, just to warn and tell the way to win. Now, hand the phone to Doctor."

"You are Loki." Tony Stark just acts in his way. Finally Loki boomed. "Why are you so slow, Stark? Just hand it!" "You can talk to me instead-, Bruce!" After some shout, voice changed. "Loki?" Now it is Bruce. "Hi, Doctor. Long time no see, isn't it?"

Then Loki waited the doctor's pending question. What will he ask? Where are you? Why do you call? How dare you run away? But all of his hypotheses are missed.

"Are you okay?"

Sudden feeling made Loki chocked. Loki swallowed hardly and managed to let a cheerful voice. "Yes. Are you?" "Fine. Why do you-, wait, what are you saying, Tony?" Loki also could hear Tony's voice. 'Latveria! He is in Latveria now!' Then it's doctor's time to boom. "YOU SAID BEING IN LATVERIA WITH SUPER VIALLAIN IS OKAY?" Wow. Loki was really touched. "Well, you know I'm also one of the bad guys. Anyway, I have really little time. Listen. I will tell you the all thing I know about the robot corps. It's depending on you to use the information or not."

What Loki had to do is just waiting until Bruce grabbed a pen and a note. He spoke all thing he knows, all weakness of the corps, all information about the strong point of the corps and "I designed the magical circuit in the robots. If you break the all joints I said to you, the magical energy will focus to the core and it will malfunction by itself. That's the easiest way to stop them."

"How do you know all of these?" Bruce asked. "I sold my knowledge for my life." Loki said that like a joke. "Loki...are you really okay now?" "No." Loki blurted. He couldn't help himself. The pure anxiety alongside slight rage made Loki venerable. The voice, the Doctor's voice, which means safety and caring to Loki. He badly needs that now, especially when he went through playing harsh game with Doom for months.

"But I have some plan."

"That's must a dangerous one, isn't it?"

Loki chuckled. "Yes, it is. So can you pray me a little luck?"

"Is it that much dangerous?"

"I will get all or nothing."

"Is that worthy?"

"It's the only way."

"You know I don't believe the effect of pray." Then Bruce added. "But I believe your intelligence. I believe you win." Loki made a big grin. He shut his eyes. Behind of his eyes are so hot. A tiny drop leaked from the thin crack. "I have to go now. I cannot sure about future, but if everything goes well..." Loki cannot believe what he is saying. "I'll go to see you again. Until then, bye, Doctor. Good luck to you and your comrades." Then he hanged up.

Loki opened his eyes. He has to hurry.

* * *

"Loki?"

No respond. Bruce handed the phone to Loki and the scribbled note too.

"We have little time. That's the critical information to break down Doom's robot corp."

Tony asked. "Are these all from Loki?"

Bruce nodded firmly. "Yes, and I believe all he said."

* * *

A/N : In fact, Doom is one of my favorite villain with Magneto. How adorable is his armor?


	20. Chapter 20

The key was already returned to Doom by clone-Loki. And the cabinet is already closed automatically. But Loki doesn't care. He already put out all things he needs.

He connected four magic batteries each other with wires. And he connected them into the circuit of the machine once Doom used to cure him. He cannot sure the number of batteries are enough or too much.

Doom said lager section of his core is full of energy. Loki will throw away all of his magic in the section he can handle, and fuel the larger part. Maybe Odin made the wall of his core just strong enough to block Loki's attempt to break it. Maybe it will be broken by magical pressure.

But if Odin made the wall too strong, His magic core will be broken instead.

"It's time to how much Allfather trusted me."

Loki tried to make a joke. But he could detect his voice is too dark.

He put off his shirts and placed the panels on his chest. He grabbed the controller. It's not hard to figure out how to use it. His fingers are on the button. It's slightly trembling.

'It's gamble. Really big gamble. I will lose all or get all.'

Loki shut his eyes.

'I made a promise.'

He pressed the button.

* * *

Doom noticed Loki is clone. He kicked that and ordered to soldiers.

"Connect to the castle. I need to know where Loki is."

The answer returned soon.

"He is not in the castle, Lord Doom. And there was an explosion in your lab."

* * *

Everything is shaking. Everything is covered with smoke and heat. He felt like being shook in a large transparent bottle. He fell down and tries to balance his body but failed. He cannot stand up. He stretched his arm, no, now its wing, no, pad with sharp claw, no, tentacle, no, now it is... His magic is unleashed and ramps.

Magic flood.

Those words paced Loki's brain. Too much magic is in his core. The energy is trying to scatter. That's why his body changed shape madly. To spend surplus energy and get its own balance. Loki tried to control himself. But that just made an explosion.

When surprised servants opened the door, steam and smoke came out from the workplace of Doom. "What is happened?" "Don't know." One of them screamed. "What the hell is the monster?" Now they can see a disgusting figure. It's like a lot of beast, and simultaneously, like nothing. Other one spat. "That must be one of the Lord's chimeras." "Must be worst... What we have to do?" The monster roared to them. "Watch out!"

It splinted toward the door. Scared servants dodged it. The explosion spent some energy so Loki managed to move himself. He ran and get out from the castle. Soldiers came to capture him. He changed his shape into an eagle and flew to the sky. Chilly wind and the smell of air made Loki's heart pound hard. He shouted to nowhere. He laughed loudly.

I win.

I regain my way.

It's similar sensation to when he escaped from Asgard. He can smell the odor of freedom, the sore pleasure.

He flew and flew.

Loki felt his chest ache.

Suddenly he lost his control.

Loki saw the land approaching to him.

'No.'

* * *

The weak points of robots are focused at joints. Avengers, except Tony who is too busy to build a new weapon, held a meeting in the second living room. Bruce informed them about the information form Loki.

"My brother is in Latveria? With the Doom?"

"He was in Latveria. He already escaped from the country."

"How do you know?" Natasha asked.

"JARVIS found a magic explosion in Latveria. And we could track the magic signature about 15 minutes. He is now out of Latveria."

"Amazing." Clint said, and Ely chirped.

"Yes, he really is."

* * *

Doom growled. "Launch five bots in the castle and track him. I want to see him in underground prison when I come back."

* * *

Loki is bleeding. He tried several time to heal himself properly. He knows he needs to move further before Heimdal or Doom find him.

* * *

A/N : Sorry I'm late. I'm so busy these days. I don't have time for sleep properly. Today I got some free time, so I write.

I can't sure I will come back regularly. What I can promise is only that I will end this story eventually along the plot I already thought and I will update more story today. I already wrote some more on my note. I just had no time to type.


	21. Chapter 21

Doom is coming to New York.

Tony is rambling crazily and making kind of laser gun.

Bruce helps him.

JARVIS informs to Avengers that Doom is above New York.

Tony hurriedly completed the gun. He gave that to Natasha, because she is the only avenger who doesn't have a method to break the robot.

Natasha asked to Tony. "Are you sure it won't explode in the middle of battle?" But Tony already was flying in the middle of air.

Loki was running in a wolf form.

Robots were chasing Loki.

Hawkeye is carried by Tony so he is now on the rooftop.

Hulk already pulled out one arm of a robot, but attacked by another.

Robot shot in front of Loki.

Loki dodged.

Iron man managed to destruct all weak points of a robot. It stopped moving and whined madly. Beautiful music, Tony thought.

The beam shot too near Loki. Loki lost his balance. He rolled on the ground.

Captain America guarded himself and Black Widow behind the shield.

Loki casted a spell.

The robot lost all weak points by Iron man is malfunctioned.

Doom could hear the voice of Iron man just before the robot stopped fully. "Okay, it's time to start party, Avengers!"

Loki managed to rip out the magic core from the robot with his teeth. But he just spat it out. He doesn't need that more. He is enough by himself. He is Loki.

Loki's body is sore and bleeding. But he grinned. He is now himself fully.

The black wolf is running in the forest, being chased by three robots.

* * *

JARVIS said to Tony. There is magic signature, sir.

"That's Loki?"

[In 78 percent.]

"Where was the last one?"

[In fact, I can keep tracking him. Now he is just on 30 miles north from-]

"Wait, JARVIS. Didn't he hide himself?"

[No, sir.]

"That's... weird. If you can track him during next 15 minutes, let me know."

* * *

There were two robots behind him.

Loki attacked left one.

* * *

"You son of Doom!"

[I'm hurt, sir.]

"That's not for you, JARVIS. That's for the bitches, damn robots. Go back to you mommy!"

[I doubt that's Mr. Laufeyson.]

"What?"

[Definitely, Doom is not in the type of 'mommy.' Then, the only possibility left to us is Mr. Laufeyson.]

"Shut up. My imagination is so fancy. I almost imagine the scene, the scene Loki sings a lullaby to the robots."

[Anyway, during past 35 minutes, Mr. Laufeyson has not hid his magic signal.]

Tony shot another robot and swallowed.

"Something is wrong with him."

* * *

Loki spat out the core of last robot.

"You fool, Doom. Did you really think you can keep me in your tiny hand?"

Loki smiled smugly. He turned back and ran merrily.

Everything is just nice.

* * *

"It's almost two hours. Are you mad, Loki? Ah, mistake. He is already mad. But he became madder."

Tony said not knowing he is on communication channel for Avengers.

"What did you say, man of Iron?" Thor yelled.

"We have to clean here as fast as we can."

"I and Cap are almost done. We ripped out the core from the bots." Natasha said. The gun Tony gave to her proved that it's really useful to cut the body of robots.

Tony swallowed. "I'm tracking Loki during past two hours."

Steve asked. "You know where he is?"

"Yes, and that's the problem."

Hulk landed next to Clint. "Anything wrong, Archer?" Hulk asked because he hates wearing communication gadget, so he didn't hear Tony saying. Clint looked at Hulk. "Tony said it seems like Loki has some problem."

Hulk frowned. "The puny god?"

Clint nodded. "Yes. It seems like he cannot control his magic."

* * *

Loki tumbled over the ground. He found his hand is now blue, not black paw.

He noticed he has no more energy to maintain the disguise. How that can be? His disguising magic usually continues even he is sick or fainted.

No.

Loki tried to stay conscious.

No more.

The magic flood not only breaks the wall which separated his core, but cracked his core also. Energy spilled out from the crack. He couldn't notice that because he was too used to the low amount of magic recently.

* * *

Hulk growled. "Hulk will go to the puny god! Puny god helped Avengers!" Clint nodded. "Yes, we will, after break all of the fucking robots."

Doom withdrawed.

Iron man tried to catch him, but Doom managed to escape.

* * *

Loki tried to make his skin white again.

* * *

"Avengers Assemble! Go to Quinjet! We have to get our mischievous guest before Doom catches him!"

* * *

A/N : I read my story because I cannot recall all of my plot. Then I shouted to myself. "Are you sadist? Don't you say you love Loki?" I know It's short, but I think it's the point to cut. But I have already type story after this part. So, I will come back today at least one more time.


	22. Chapter 22

"How are you?"

"Tired." Loki said indifferently.

"Physically or mentally?"

"Both."

Then counterpart chuckled. "Now I can know why we are sleeping."

Loki blinked. "Am I in dream?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad to see you here Doctor, again."

"Sorry, but I'm not doctor."

"Then who are you? I let little person in my dream."

"Yes, we do." Loki faced the guy. He is Loki. More preciously, the guy is himself in Asgardian form. Then Loki noticed he is in Jotun form.

"Am I that much mad so chatting with myself in my dream?"

"We are mad since we were born."

"Sadly that's true."

Asgardian Loki made a gesture like 'take you seat'. And Jotun Loki followed. He know he have to wake up and run more. But he doesn't want to do. Because- "I'm tired. I'm tired about continual escaping." Asgardian Loki chuckled. "Then why did you promise to Bruce that you will come to him? Going to Stark Tower implies you need another plan." "Because I want." Loki blurted. "Want what?" Loki asked. "I want to meet him even though that needs some effort." Loki said and Loki questioned. "Then, what will you do if he snitches on you?" "He won't." "If he does? We know everything is possible in this universe." Loki shut his mouth. Loki stares himself interestingly. "Why do you care? Why do you feel bad about his potential misbehaving? Why don't you just say 'Of course it's possible. I'll add that as a variable in my plan.'?"

Loki shouted. "Why you ask to me? You are me. You know the answer if I know! Then why you ask to me?" Then the green eye filled with confusion. Suddenly Loki felt like someone smashed his head.

'You know the answer if I know.'

Asgardian Loki blinked his eyes slowly. "You noticed."

Jotun Loki opened his mouth. "You don't know?"

"I don't know why I felt in this way as well as you don't." Loki shook his head. "Why do we so care him?"

"He protected us." Jotun Loki said and Asgardian Loki retorted. "But not now. There is no usefulness about meeting him." "I want to see him. I don't need reason." "But you will risk too much!" "I already said I would cost all!" "Why?" "Because I care him!" Loki shouted.

Asgardian Loki asked with cold eyes. "Can that change anything?"

"Yes." Loki answered. "Everything."

Then some noise interrupted their conversation. Asgardian Loki looked up somewhere and said. "It's time to wake up."

* * *

Loki can feel his head is on something thick and warm. Someone brushed his hair gently and repeatedly. He tried hard to open his eyes. His sight is blurred and he cannot recognize who is near him. But Loki can feel the guy sighed with relief.

"Thanks god, you wake up." The voice is warm and tearful. Loki knows the voice. A warm drop fell down on Loki's cheek. But the grin on the face of the guy is so bright. "You are idiot, Loki." "Doctor?" "Yes, it's me." Loki grinned then soon frowned. "Why are you here?" The headache said firmly it's not a dream. Soon panic was eating Loki. He tried to sit up but Bruce pinned down him on his lap.

"Don't move. I can't know how seriously you hurt but lying is maybe better than moving around."

"But where am I?"

"In Avengers Quinjet."

Loki cannot be more frustrated. He is captured again. Just after five minutes from escaping from Doom. Next station will be SHIELD prison cell. That will be harder to break out. Unfortunately, he is still in Jotun form. He can't function properly. His magic is depleted and body is like a broken ax.

"No, Loki." Bruce smiled gently. "You don't have to worry. We will never let you go to prison." Loki blinked. "You and the other guy cannot change all things." "No. This time, 'we' means 'Avengers.' I guess that can change much more things."

"Then where are others?" "Sleeping."

Suddenly Loki realized there are some snoring sounds. Bruce smiled. "It was a long day. Tony made JARVIS control this jet after we found you." Loki nodded. "But you don't sleep." "How can I sleep while you are fainted and blue? Thor told to me that blue skin is your real form and maybe you lost control of disguising magic."

Bruce hugged Loki's head. Loki stunned by the warmth. "I nearly prayed to god, not Thor but Steve's god." Loki wanted to chuckle but the tearful voice made him choked. "You had to tell me more. You had to tell that maybe you need some help. You are the stupidest one I saw." Loki could feel the agony in the voice. "Can you imagine what would happen if Tony didn't notice something was wrong with you?" Loki cannot say anything. So he just placed his hand on Bruce's back. He tried to pat the doctor. But the moving is so clumsy and all body parts of Loki are so sore. But Loki keeps the moving and struggle not to reveal the pain. "You are idiot." The doctor hugged Loki more tightly. Loki managed to utter some words. "I'm sorry." And he added. "I missed you, Doctor."

JARVIS is a nice pilot. After a few hours the Quinjet landed on the rooftop of Stark tower. Avengers opened their eyes and got out of the jet. Thor carried his brother on his back. Loki is whiter than last night. But there were still big blue spots on his skin.

Bruce saw fainted Loki several times, and Loki healed over every time. But Loki was never in this much serious state. At least, Bruce never saw him in blue. Even after escaping from Asgard and landing on Midgard, Loki was in Asgardian form.

Bruce tried to think positively. 'He is just too tired. He struggled in Latveria.' But Bruce cannot stop worrying Loki.

* * *

A/N : It's nice to see you again, Bruce. And It's 1 A.M. Sleep tight everyone.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N : Long time no see. I am so surprised about there are still some people reading this story. Oh, I'm really touched... Even though this is really really late, as I promised, I'm here to write the rest parts of this story. I have some time these days and I managed to find my electric dictionary which has the plot of this story, so I come here to write. Well, I needed to read the whole story to recall all things. And after this part, I will go to chapter one for proofread so there will be no more typo and lost words.  
I hope I can end this story in my vacation.

* * *

Loki is still between blue and white. And he becomes more and more sleepy. He barely wakes up during day and night. Clint really wondered how a being can sleep that much. And everyone worries about that. And Thor is the one who is most stressed. Loki hissed to his brother that it's just for healing and very necessary progress. But Thor insisted even he is injured severely in Asgard; he never lost his control of magic. Besides his skin, sometimes he made small explosion. And the interval between explosions becomes shorter.

Thor tries convincing his brother to go Asgard and get proper treatment. So Loki uses Bruce as his barrier. Bruce is suffering between barking brothers.  
Bruce sighed and said calmly to Thor.  
"I don't think carrying him to Asgard is good idea. You know what he can when he is desperate."  
When Bruce said so, Tony nearly dropped his coffee. The billionaire asked to Clint. "Can he resist Thor's that puppy look?" Clint looked at the demigod, who is now wearing the kicked puppy look. The archer whispered to Tony. "Maybe he is influenced by Loki." Tony nodded at that comment. "Definitely."  
Thor said. "But Bruce, my brother needs sorcerer's diagnosis."  
"That's only in your thought. Loki is also a sorcerer, and then of course he would know what he need. And I'm afraid of what would happen if he lost his temper in that state. He probably tries to escape again and this time he even wouldn't come here. He could escape from Latveria by sending signal which Heimdal can detect and let you come and get him. But instead he did dangerous gamble. I'm sorry, Thor. I am trying to give him earth's best treatment as I know. He is the one who decides to go where, until then we - me and the other guy - cannot let him go."  
The last sentence turned the poor golden retriever into growling hound.  
"He is my little brother. I know what is best for him. You have no authority to determine where him to be!"  
"I'm not doing kind of that thing. That's what you're doing. He is himself before your brother. Loki has all right to select the treatment he would take. What we can do is just giving him proper information."  
"And you said, you would just let him dying slowly on earth?"  
Shy doctor suddenly lit up his eyes.  
"Don't say like there is 100 percent cure system in Asgard and this is so much poor place for your brother. And if you ask to Loki, He would say death in heaven is better than health in hell."  
"Is this heaven? The place cannot give him proper cure?"  
The doctor never avoided the death glace of thunder god. He even snapped at him.  
"At least he can select to go or not. I won't let you make him escape from hell again."  
Tony and Clint glared each other. This kind of conversation is not a rare thing since Loki came back to tower. But this time, the tense between the doctor and the thunder god is too thick and heavy. Obviously, two guys are so worrying about the god of mischief and that's the reason that guys are enduring each other so long. But now the tolerance is so thin.  
"Did you just insult Asgard?" Thor asked annoyingly. But the doctor just smirked and snapped back. "As Asgard insulted Loki always?"  
That saying obviously hit the Thor's temper. The mighty god is now growling. "Are you thinking you are so big and powerful that can be a match of god, mortal? But the green geek cannot frighten me, Thor!"  
Bruce just took off his glasses. "Wanna try?"  
Clint can see the green eerie lights in doctor's eyes. "Shit." Tony cannot agree more. Tony's brain is now calculating about the cost of rebuilding the tower which would be soon broken by two avengers.  
But there was always the hand of help. "What is happening now?" Eight eyes are on the blue demigod. Loki stood between Bruce and Thor. Thankfully, the tense between two melted soon because of conscious Loki.  
Loki saw Thor and said. "I wouldn't go Asgard, Thor, as I said thousands times." Thor looked down his little brother. "You have to, or you will die." Loki said with no hesitation. "Then I will die."  
Everyone in the room could feel the anger of Thor was building very fast. He grasped Loki's wrist firmly. Loki flinched and tried to get out but cannot. "Let me go." Loki's voice is now trembling. Bruce was also so upset and shouted. "What are you doing? Let him free!"  
But Thor's answer is so firm. "No, I won't. You need sorcerer's treatment. I won't let you die." "Let me-." "No." Loki gave up his brother. Instead he found out another help. He looked at his doctor and asked desperately. "Help me, doctor. Please." Thor already started to walk forward to the door. Loki grabbed the back of couch to resist but it was obvious he cannot stand long. His voice is so urgent. "You said you wouldn't let me go to that hell again!" Loki's shouting made Bruce's heartbeat sensor beeping.  
Ely chirped so warily. Loki lost his grip and tried to cast kind of spell but failed because of the shakiness of his magic. Bruce punched the wall cool down himself and that sound is enough to make Thor turned back.  
"If you want to carry him with you," Now Bruce is nearly Hulk. The other guy is growling to Thor. ", You have to go through me." Then Thor opened his hand and freed Loki. He grabbed his hammer instead.  
Finally Tony decided to interfere in the middle of chaos. "Okay, guys? Cool down please. My tower is not strong as you think. We all will die if you two want to know who is stronger. So Thor? Please put down that weapon. And Bruce? Please think anything calming. How about nature? Well, not volcano, not tsunami-" Clint interrupted. "Don't you know about 'Don't think of an Elephant'? Oh, hell, Loki!" Tony retorted. "What are you think about, Clint? 'Don't think of an Antler'? Oh my god, Loki! No, he is not my god. But anyway you two please calm down and carry him to the bed!"  
Loki was on the floor. He fell unconscious again. That sight made Bruce's sensor beeped more hard. Thor dropped Mjornir. While the thunder god carried his brother to bed, Bruce leaned over the wall, tried to take a deep breath and calm down. Clint gave him a glass of water. "Are you okay?" Bruce just gave empty glass to Clint.

* * *

Bruce stepped in the second living room where is now all avengers assembled.

"He is okay...now." Bruce sat next to Tony. "Since when 'okay' means 'blue and fainted'? He is not okay, doctor. Since he escaped from Latveria." That's Black Widow's saying. Bruce just shut his mouth and staring down. Tony opened his mouth and said calmly. "Bruce, I think this is the time for admitting Loki needs sorcerer's help." Everyone can see Bruce is about to be green. "No. What I mean is-, hey, why you two guys always think getting sorcerer's help and bring him to Asgard is same? How about bring someone this tower?"  
Thor shook his head. "I doubt. Making Asgardian house call will be not easy. The distance, energy, utility..." Clint shrugged. "Then how about Midgardian? We know Dr. Doom, and then there would be other sorcerers on the earth." Steve rubbed his chin and said. "I once saw the SHIELD record about Dr. Strange. But there was not much."  
Tony clapped to grab everyone's attention. "At least we can try."

* * *

Gladly, Loki took back his consciousness soon. The demigod is sitting on his bed and drinking some juice. Bruce is sitting on the side of bed and told him about yesterday's discussion.

"So Thor goes to Asgard and agents are tracking Dr. Strange?"  
"You're right."  
Bruce smiled at Loki. And Loki smiled back to him sadly. "Don't let your hope up, doctor." Bruce blinked at that comment and tilted his head. "What are you saying?" "Of course Midgardian sorcerers have magic protection for chasers. And Thor didn't say about the biggest problem? That's not distance. That's there is little one who will come here to cure me. You can't blame them. You know, I have dirty name."  
That statement made Bruce stun. Loki chuckled and petted his doctor's hand lightly. "Anyway thank you for helping." "Do you think what we do now is for nothing?" Loki shrugged. "The fact that you and Stark started to find sorcerers means that you guys thinks Midgardian medical treatment is not suitable to me. And then, you have really little chance to find magician on earth and less chance to convince them to help me. Anyway, I am villain." The explanation is so calm and plain that made Bruce numb. He admitted his hope had been already up and now crushed.  
"Then do you have any think of other possible ways?" Bruce asked depressed. Loki just rolled his eyes and doesn't let out a word. "No way?" "It depends on what 'way' means. If it means way to live on Midgard happily and healthily, no. If it means just all possibility, a lot." "Like death on earth?" "That possibility would be with a lot of noise and fights." "Why?"  
Loki took a deep breath and started explain his thought. "Thor will be more and angrier. If you keep protecting me, you would suffer a lot. SHIELD will want to prevent Interrealm dispute between Asgard and Midgard. And after I die here, Odin will be with Thor's side. That doesn't mean the one-eyed king have secret father love with me, but-" "He is king of Asgard. He would not be happy if someone in his realm died without proper treatment and keeping out from coming back to homeland." Loki nodded at Bruce. "Correct. And now I can hear the sound of my last day on Midgard is coming." Bruce shouted at Loki. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Loki made an annoyed look. "We know I have to go to that bloody hell."  
Bruce didn't say anything. Loki just made a weak grin. "Come on, you are a smart doctor." Of courser he understands the danger of keeping him here. Too many danger as Loki explained. "Don't you hate to go there?" "Hate is so kind word for me."  
"Then why?" Bruce asked with confused look. Loki answered swiftly. "Why did I act like a child who wants not to go school? I know where Thor's edge is. I only want to use it as long as possible." But the doctor doesn't seem like contended with the answer. He shook his head and said. "No, what I ask is, why do you care the conflict and noise?" Loki rolled his eyes before opened his mouth. "I want to keep this place as calm as I can." "Since when?" "Since I notice this place has a kind doctor who hates conflict." Bruce blinked. But Loki just shows a shy, tired smile, so Bruce just let him lie down and take a rest.  
Bruce got out of Loki's room. When he took a step, suddenly he realized Loki already admitted all depressing realities. But he can't let all hope down. Maybe Thor will be back with someone who can cure Loki. Maybe Dr. Strange will come for Loki or Avengers. Maybe Loki will be cured by himself.  
Maybe Loki doesn't have to go Asgard.  
Hell, Bruce hates that. He knows what he felt when he landed on SHEILD helicarrier. Loki would be same when he was on Asgard. If he goes to prison again? That thought made Bruce's blood cold like ice. He is still remembering when he found Loki in India and the wounds covered the thin body.  
[Are you okay, Dr. Banner?] JARVIS asked with concerning tone. Bruce didn't answer.

* * *

Agents cannot find the Dr. Starange's house. It's too hard for non-magic-user.

Thor was finally back. And he said. "Allfather said He has to come back. He said it's only able to be cured by him."  
Everyone in the second living room is silent about dreading thought of impending brothers' fight. Bruce said. "When will you leave?" Thor answered. "Tomorrow, with or without some argue." Bruce took off his glass and put it in the pocket. Every avenger flinched at that gesture. Tony murmured 'not again.' when Bruce stood up and faced Thor. But the doctor just said calmly. "Then I will have some talk with Loki. Is it okay? Fine." He just walked forward to Loki's room and could feel stares on his back but just ignored them. He knocks the door and got in. Blue god was sitting on the bed and opened his eyes lazily.  
"No more hope." Bruce sighed and sat the side of the bed. "Thor will take you to Asgard tomorrow." Loki sighed. "Finally."  
Loki stared Bruce who is intertwining his hands nervously. "What is eating you? Spit it out." Bruce shrugged and opened his mouth. "I cannot help thinking about prison." That word made Loki flinched. But anyway Bruce continued. "Thor still doesn't know about your wounds. Is it really okay?" "More secret, more fine." "But-" "And I have no plan to go back to prison. I'm just going there for treatment. If Odin wants my power repressed again, he has to ready for a scene." Bruce stared him for a while, and made a smile. "Planning escaping again?" "Always I am." "I like that. I don't want to think you are there forever, near somebodies can hurt you. Can I ask where you plan to go?"  
Loki grinned at Bruce and asked quizzically. "Didn't I say 'if everything goes well I'll go to see you again' in Latveria? Now it's obvious everything is not good. So I'll come to see you again if 'everything goes well'-" Then suddenly Loki stopped because he saw doctor's numb face. He swallowed and continued. "- and if you don't mind to see me again." Then the doctor flinched. "What? No, not at all. Now I can stop worrying." "Worrying what?" Loki slightly frowned. Suddenly Bruce hugged Loki's neck. At first the demigod froze, but soon he relaxed in the doctor's arms. "About not seeing you again." Then Bruce added. "And about coffee." Loki asked dumbly. "COFFEE?" Bruce laughed at that tone. Loki let a small chuckle out.  
Bruce explained. "I really like your coffee, your secret recipe. I tried several time to copy that, but every time I failed."  
"Why don't you just ask JARVIS? You know that A.I. recorded all."  
"JARVIS suggested to me that. But I refused. That's your recipe. If there is someone teaches me that, it should be you."  
"Well then. I'll let you know which button I pushed."  
"Don't."  
"Why?"  
Bruce hugged Loki's neck more tightly. Loki leaned his chin on Bruce. "You will come back, won't you? You will make me that drink. Then, there is no reason to try remembering that recipe. What I have to do is just waiting."  
Loki lost his words. He just blinked slowly several time and realized he is smiling. Always this doctor. Always this doctor made him alive. Always this doctor trusted him, even when he cannot trust himself. Loki opened his mouth in oddly peaceful happiness.  
"I will. I am Loki, who always has plan. If they try to put me in jail, I will escape again. But this time will be different."  
Bruce loosened his arm and took himself apart from Loki. He faced Loki and stared him with questionable look. "Different in which way?" Loki stroked the doctor's hair.  
"I always escaped from somewhere. From Asgard, from prison, from tower, from Latveria. I always had plan to get away from somewhere, because that's all I wanted. But not this time. I will escape to see you."  
Bruce looked confused at Loki's explain. Loki just smiled at the face. "From where is now not important to me. To where is it." Suddenly Bruce put his face in his hands to hide himself from Loki. Loki was embarrassed by that gesture. Before asking he is okay, Bruce murmured. "I'm sorry." Loki cannot understand. "Sorry for what?" "I have really little thing that can do for you. I cannot cure you, cannot stop world think you as a pure villain, and cannot even make you a little place to rest. I'm so sorry." Loki made a wicked grin. He really knows the doctor restarted hating himself, but it's really nice to know that Bruce care him that much. Loki hugged the kind doctor in his blue arms.  
"You did a lot. You cared me." Bruce hugged back Loki. Loki let out a content hum. "Yes, I care you bloody hell a lot. But that cannot change anything." The god of mischief chuckled happily. It's really odd when they think about their circumstance is not a happy thing. But anyway, Loki's sound made Bruce feel lighter also. Bruce managed to smile a little. Loki whispered to him. "Bruce, that's where everything started change." Loki left soft kiss on the doctor's lips. It's kind of brave and abrupt move, but no one startled or flinched at that. They just smiled and give another hug to each other. It's really nice. Loki really wants to stay here like this forever. But he managed to say with cracked voice. "Be happy and calm until I come back, Bruce." Bruce shut his eyes and said with chocked voice. "I will."

* * *

A/N : It's the hardest and longest part to write. Now I will go to former part to proofread them. There will be no change of storyline.  
Thank you for read this long, love you.


	24. Chapter 24

The morning scene is really a comedy. Thor insisted that he would carry Loki on his back by tying him with a rope. Of course, blue Loki hissed and shouted that he wouldn't go Asgard in that form. But he had to be tied on Thor's back, because he can lose consciousness anytime. And if he fainted during flying through the crack of dimensions, that would be a really big problem. And that argument solved in unexpected way, because Loki fainted during shouting. Tony suggested about taking a day more on Midgard, but Thor thought more delay will became more danger. So Thor tied his brother on his back without any hissing.

Now all avengers are on the rooftop to see two brothers leaves to Asgard.

"Farewell, you two. I hope we can see each other soon." Natasha said. Then Tony took a step forward. "I'll keep his authority level as now. You know, we have a debt to him." After that, Steve said that he and Loki didn't talk much to each other but he would be happy if he can see the demigod again. Clint just shrugged and said nothing because of complex feeling. So Ely chirped to Loki instead of Clint. Then, it was Bruce's turn. "Please tell him I'll miss him." He said with plain voice. Thor nodded at his comrades after a few moments. "I will deliver all words of you."

Thor grabbed Mjornir tightly. He looked around all Avengers. "I can't come here until Loki is safe enough. I can't sure how long that will be. But after everything goes well, I must come back to see you, my friends. Until then, farewell, avengers."

Then Thor swung his hammer and flew away. Other stood there and saw the brothers going away. After even Hawkeye couldn't see them, they went into tower one by one. Bruce is the last one standing there, but finally he turned his feet and went to his room.

'Be happy and calm until I come back, Bruce.'

Those words echoed in the doctor's brain. He already misses the mad demigod.

* * *

Loki could feel soft clothes beneath his hands. Sheet? That means no prison. He managed to open his eyes. His sight is so blurred. 'This situation is familiar.' Then his sight became clear. Now he can see the gorgeous red ceiling. Loki frowned and that made his headache worse. So he hissed.

"You wake up!"

The voice was too loud. Loki hissed again. "How do you feel, brother? Are you alright? Is there anything you need?" Loki snarled. "Shut up, please." He growled lowly. "Headache. Any medicine there?" Thor hurriedly his brother to sit up and gave him a goblet filled with brown liquid. Loki frowned. "I prefer the white tablets. Maybe doctor has them." Thor reluctantly said. "He is not here." Then Loki could see where he is. The large and gorgeous room decorated by red color is Thor's. He can remember that from his childhood. "Asgard, isn't it?" Thor nodded. Loki couldn't have more bitter feeling. He had noticed he had to come here, but being here really is so sore thing. He felt like every effort became nothing. Well, maybe really it is.

Loki drank all the liquid and gave the empty goblet to Thor. The taste was gross. Thor tried to help him lying down, but Loki refused aggressively. Thor made a sad smile to him.

"Sleep, Loki. You need more rest. Father said your magic core is cracked by too much press."

"Why am I not in prison?"

Then he felt a dezavu. Thor wears the look once Bruce did. But Loki felt more humiliation and embarrassment. He is in Asgardian clothes. Thor could see whatever he want while he fainted.

"You saw?" Now everything makes sense. Loki could visualized the scene that Thor put his brother in his room for sort of 'protection from attackers'. That's why he is not in prison, his own room or guest room but Thor's. It's worst. He is in Asgard, and Thor knows about his wounds.

Thor sighed. "Loki, I know the scars are not from the crack between dimensions." Then he growled. "I will punish them heavily. How dare they-" "That's why I never told you!" Loki shouted with hoarse voice. "Who else knows this now, too?" Thor looked his brother with confused eyes. "Loki, why do you-" "WHO ELSE!" Loki asked desperately. Thor saw his brother's face and cannot rebel the question. "Only father and me. I thought you would hate to process all punishments without letting you know about-" Loki shut his eyes and refused to hear more. Thor let out another sigh and stood up. "Rest, brother. I will come back later."

'It's worse than worst.'

* * *

Thor let Loki know that Allfather would come to Thor's room everyday to cure his adopted son. Loki asked disbelievingly. "He will come for me? No kidding." "Father will, no matter what you think." "Oh, how merciful man your father are." "Our father." Loki ignored that comment.

Next day, Odin started to visit Loki. It was so hard jab for Loki to show no resistance when Odin ordered let his guard low so he could mend his core. Loki just took a deep breath, let his guard down and endure the horrible feeling that power of Allfather was in him. "You exploited yourself too hard, Loki." After fist session, Odin said to him. But Loki shows no response even with Thor's small nudge. "Too much."

After three days, Now Loki could remain himself in Asgardian form. "I cannot understand how you could stand so long, Loki. Your core is really- ragged, yes, ragged. What did you do to your core?" Odin asked to his second son but obviously he had no expectation of response, because Loki ignored all question from him since he returned. But this time, Loki answered. "Using other's power to charge mine." Short and cold answer was.

After a week, Loki could walk without any help. So now He has to go to Odin's room for sessions. And that's when he could see Frigga because he could stay in his Asgardian form even when he lost his consciousness. Frigga looked so glad to her little son again. She hugged Loki tightly and Loki hugged her back awkwardly. "My baby." 'I'm not yours.' But he couldn't tell that loudly. She is really nice woman and Loki doesn't want to hurt her.

"Doesn't she know that I am frostgiant?" Loki asked to Odin during their tenth session. Odin looked a lot surprised because that's the first saying his second son told to him first. "She knows. But not everyone knows." Loki understood. Anyway, Odin was the person who let him keep some magic in the prison so he could stay in Asgardian form. Well, Loki was the one that delude his father so he could keep more power that that.

After the session, Loki usually stays inside but that day he has an invitation from Frigga that let's having a tea time with her. Loki agreed that and he wanted to go outside for looking for some paths, too. And on the way, He met warriors three and the Lady Sif. More exactly, Loki changed himself into a woman and passed them by without any attention. Sudden use of magic made him feel dizzy, but he could endure that as usual.

"So, I heard about you on Midgard from Thor, Loki." Loki sipped his tea and stared Frigga. Loki couldn't know what sort of things Thor said to her. "He said you saved many lives." "Did I?" "Yes, I heard you destroyed many machines which were destroying city and attacking Thor's mortal friends." Then Loki rolled his eyes. "I did. But that's not for saving the city." "Then for what? I know you don't do that for no reason...oh my, do you?" Loki asked. "Do I what?" "You have someone special, like Jane to Thor! So tell me, who is it?" Loki nearly hit his head on the table. He tried to hide his embarrassment with the teacup. "You got wrong."

* * *

In 15th session, Odin suddenly said. "So I heard there is a special doctor on the Midgard." Loki frowned. "Thor told that?" Still they don't talk much to each other, but at least they talked to each other. Odin said. "No, Frigga did. And Thor had told that to Frigga, well." "Always Thor, huh?" "We have no other way, Loki. You don't tell us much."

Loki could feel Odin's power went out from him. He became much better. Now he can use many magic without feeling dizzy or other problems. Odin added. "I'm glad to that doctor treated your wounds properly." Then Loki stiffened. This is the last topic he wants to talk. "Yes, I was so lucky. I went through something on Midgard." "No, Loki. You know I'm talking about the wounds from jailors. Don't avoid it." Loki fell to silence.

"Loki. I know you hate this, but you have to tell. They must be punished. That's for you and rules of Asgard." Then Odin waited his answer. But Loki didn't give any. Instead he stood up and said politely. "I'll see you tomorrow, Allfather."

* * *

A/N : Now Loki is in Asgard. Okay...I hate that because I love Loki and I made avengers cannot show up. But I think it's necessary to solve the problems in Asgard. So I send him to here.

Good evening everybody. I love you all.


	25. Chapter 25

Loki is sitting on a chair with a book in Thor's room. Reading books in Asgardian language is really odd to him because he had read a lot of English book. It feels like his childhood, when he was so naive.  
"What are you reading, brother?" Thor asked. And Loki replied indifferently. "Your diary." But Thor doesn't look like angry or embarrassed. "I never write a diary." Loki shrugged. "Of course, you didn't. Just kidding." "Hm."  
Loki expected Thor would go out after the conversation, but he is still in front of his brother. Loki frowned and asked. "What do you want from me?" Thor hesitated before he opened his mouth.  
"Why don't you just-" Loki sighed. "Hell, this conversation again?" "Loki-," "No. I won't tell you or Allfather or anyone. No. There is no possibility in this universe." Thor looked so confused. "Don't you want punish them?"  
Loki said coldly. "If you or Allfather punish them, that's not for me. That would be for your own pride." Thor shook his head hopelessly. "I cannot understand what you said, brother." The god with green eyes smiled wickedly. "I never expected."  
Then Thor sat on the bed. That's not a good sign for Loki. That means Thor is planning to talk with his brother longer. "At least, at least couldn't you just let me know who they are? Under the promise that we won't punish them, but just know it for future?"  
The god of lies fell in silence. After a few moments, he said. "I don't know who they are." Thor looked his brother with disbelieving eyes. Loki wants to grin wickedly, but he can't. "Oh, I know what you are thinking in your small brain. 'How someone who is smart and gorgeous like my brother cannot remember who attacked him?'" Thor doesn't say anything more. And Loki went back to his book and ignored the uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Finally the session with Odin ended. Loki shouldn't use big spell for a month, but anyway now he is fine. He could feel he is now full of himself. "Thank you for all you did, Allfather." Loki said politely. "Could I ask what will you do with me from now?" "Are you asking I would put you in jail again or not?" "I cannot deny that."  
Loki was a little surprised. In Allfather's eyes was deep sadness and regret. "How could I put my son there after I saw how you were when you came back on Thor's back?" Loki didn't say anything. Odin continued. "No. I wouldn't. You would pay about you crime in other way, but not in jail." "That's soothing." Loki said plainly.  
Then Odin brushed his beard a little before he asked a question. "And others must pay for their crime, too." Loki made a face. This conversation, again? "Maybe they would." Loki just said pretending he didn't catch what Allfather said. "Thor said, you said to him you don't know about attackers." "Since when did the mighty hero become a telltale, huh?" "Loki."  
Odin looked his adopted son with demanding-answer look. "You must say. We cannot let the ones who attacked our family wander around." Loki's face is now cold and serious. "I cannot say, Allfather. I don't know who they are." Now Odin is growling a little. "Loki, don't make me order-" "Order, if you want. But that cannot change the result. I saw their face and remember all of them. But I don't know who they are."  
Those words made Allfather's face numb. Loki sighed. 'This won't end before I persuade him.' What should he say? Making a lie was tempting choice. Loki bite his lips a little, sighed again, and started his words. "I know all of heroes' and heroines'' names because I thought that would be useful to me." Loki already started regretting his choice. "And the jailors are not one of them I thought valuable. So, I don't know who they are. And I don't want that all jailors stand in a row and I pick them out for your punishment. That will be last humiliation I want."  
He told truth. He looked Odin's reaction nervously.

* * *

"Why?" Thor blurted the question during he heard the conversation between his brother and father. Loki chuckled and said. "Yes, Odin also asked that. And I answered. 'Because I'm not Thor.'" Thor really looked confused. Loki smiled at that face. "You two really look alike. He also made a look like that. So I added. 'I'm not in a heroic world like you. What made me safe is not a law of justice but fear of revenge. I would deal with this problem in my way someday. But if you and Thor punished them instead of me, that would make me funny like a five years old child.'"  
Thor needed some time to digest that. "I understood. Even though I hate that." Loki burst laughter out. The god of thunder frowned. "What?" Loki shook his head. "Sorry, sorry. But father also said that."  
Thor made a big grin at that comment. Loki couldn't know why the god was looking him in that face. "Why are you making that idiot look?" Thor just grinned bigger. "You just said 'father'." Loki frowned. "No I don't. You must hear 'Allfather' wrong." But Thor was stern. "You said 'father also'." "No, no." "You said. Admit it." "No."  
Then Thor just let that topic down and asked another. But he didn't erase his smile. "So, what will father do about your punishment?" Loki shrugged. "I don't know. He would let me know after he decided."

* * *

A/N : I know this part is short. That's maybe because I don't like this part... Anyway, this story will end soon. I really want to see the end of this story...


End file.
